


Some Things are Destined

by 8hephaestion8



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8hephaestion8/pseuds/8hephaestion8
Summary: A Party, roommates, some angst, domesticity, resolution.





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Housewarming.
> 
> This is fiction.

He was tempted, she looked just like Armie tall, around 5' 8". Blue eyes not Armie's clear blue, navy something dark until you drew near, and then they hit you a clear dark blue not mixed with something else.

She stood well. Good frame dressed in a navy-blue dress, her breasts peeked out of the deep v at the front. Her ass like Armie's was just so. The dress lifted to accommodate it. He walked over to talk to her.

Armie watched him. The fucker was going to talk to her. He hadn't seen when Armie had come back into the room. They were roommates, and there had been some mild flirting. Armie thought he was in a chance; seems he was wrong. He walked back out, back into the kitchen. It was his housewarming and Tim was his tenant. He struck up a conversation with Nick, his long-time good friend. 

'He is talking to her' 

'Does he know who she is' 

'No' 

Nick snorted. 

'Well, nothing you have to do. Leave them, let's see how it plays out.'

It was Armie's sister.

Tim had never met her and did not know she existed.

'Would you like a drink; you look like you could use one?' 

'Thanks, but I already had one, I am driving, so I really can't have another one. I shouldn't have had the first one, but Armie insisted I had one to toast the apartment. How do you know him?' 

'He's my roommate, or I should say he's renting a room to me. Did he mention he has a roommate? 

He did...I thought... never mind. How long have you been here?' 

‘Not long, a few weeks. There was someone here before me, a girl, but that didn't work out.’

‘Really, who was she?’

‘Do you wanna sit? I could get you a soft drink, there's lemon soda, coke or juice or even just plain water?’ 

‘I'll have some lemon soda; I don't mind sitting somewhere…there's some space over there.’

She pointed to a couple of chairs Armie had found in what was now Tim's bedroom, it was being used as a study. The couple before were professors they needed somewhere to work and had moved out because they wanted to start a family. 

‘Won't be long, see you in a minute.’

‘Hey Tim, what are you up to?’ 

‘Nothing.’

‘That means something with you.’

Armie gave him a wolfish look, Timmy blushed. Nick noted the flash of attraction between them, it would be interesting to see how this played out.

‘Who are the drinks for?’

Tim looked at him and gauged a response. 

‘Some girl I got talking to…’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, really.’

Timmy turned defiant. Like someone had accused of him liking men when he was only interested women and had been caught eyeing up a man.

‘Where the soda?’

‘Over there, there’s a couple of bottles left. Are you keeping her sober for a reason?’

Timmy turned a look of disgust on him, didn’t answer got his drinks and went back out of kitchen.

‘That boy likes you.’

‘He’s not a boy. He well past legal, he’s twenty-three. And he is not sleeping with anyone.’

‘How do you know?’

Armie tapped his nose and went into the living space to see what was going on.

It wasn’t jam packed, just sufficient to make everyone feel like they had made the right decision to come, around twenty people in this room, a further ten or so in the kitchen and some out in the hall, Armie was lucky, his neighbours were friendly, like minded and the same age, they were mingling with his friends out in the hall. He couldn’t see Timmy and went looking for him.

He and the girl were sitting on the stairs of the fire escape, they were sitting close together chatting quietly. Timmy’s voice low and rumbling, Victoria his sister fluting and womanly. She was attractive, he had to give her that, but he didn’t want her getting too friendly with Timmy. He had intentions and he did not want his sister to be involved.

‘Hey…can I join you?’

Victoria turned sharply on hearing his voice, Armie winked at her to keep her quiet about the relationship.

‘I think I’ll go back.’

She got up and pushed past him, pinching him as she went past and cursing him quietly so that only he could hear:

‘Fucker, I was just getting somewhere.’

‘Stay Victoria, Armie come and join our conversation, we were talking about books and concerts and stuff…’

‘Boring. If that is what you are talking about, I’ll go back.’ By this time Victoria had gone through the fire escape doors back into the apartment.

‘Oh, she’s gone…’

‘How well do you know her Armie?’

‘Quite well.’

‘Quite well. What does that mean?’

‘I’ve known her a long time.’

‘Expand.’

Armie decided to change the subject, he didn’t want to lie, he just wanted to find out how the land lay and then return to the party.

‘I didn’t mean to interrupt…shall we go back…you can try…’

‘Why are you trying to get me back with her?’

Armie was nonplussed.

‘I am not trying to get you back with her. You were talking and I interrupted you, so I thought you might want to carry on talking with her, that’s all.’

‘Your face isn’t saying that…you look sheepish…’

‘What do you mean sheepish?’

‘You don’t understand what that means?’

‘I do. But not in this respect…what are you trying to say?’

‘Nothing. Let’s go back.’

Timmy got up and left him the stairwell.

Armie sat for a moment, then got up, he had to catch Victoria before Timmy did. He’d made up his mind.

Victoria was in the kitchen talking to Nick, Timmy was talking to some people in the main space, Armie took up position near the door. A girl came up to him, on the pretence that she was going to get a drink from the kitchen.

‘I’m your neighbour. Well not your direct neighbour…actually I am on the next floor down…directly under you…I hope you don’t mind me gate-crashing. My name’s Laurie, it’s Armie isn’t it?’

Armie was polite, he had no interest in her. Women were always coming up to him and introducing themselves either vocally or physically, this young woman was doing both. He watched the show, over her shoulder, he could see Timmy watching him, slyly, every so often flicking his eyes over to see if the girl was still there, standing rather too close to Armie for polite conversation. On the other side, Nick could see what was happening and wondering if he should go and rescue Armie, decided against as he was a grown man who could deal with women throwing themselves at him. He’d seen this happening a fair number of times and it never ended well.

‘Hi Laurie, nice to meet you finally. I’ve seen you around.’

At this the girl preened and rolled her body invitingly.

‘So why didn’t you say hello before…? Don’t answer that, we finally met and that’s good enough. So do you live here alone, I mean do you have company?’

‘I have a roommate, he’s here somewhere, I’ll introduce you.’

‘Don’t bother, it’s you I’m interested in knowing about.’

‘Really? Why? What do you want to know about me? I don’t have any money; I have a job I enjoy. I like watching art house movies on the couch whilst eating popcorn.’

The girl’s eyes widened. Art House movies, that normally did it, sorted the sheep from the wolves.

‘Oh, what kind of movies are those?’

‘French movies, I speak some French, I can follow dialogue – did it at school and kept it up. I like Luca Guadagnino’s movies, he’s Italian. Agnes Varda, she’s a bit out there – you may not have heard about her…what kind of movies do you like?’

‘Marvel.’

‘OK. Music what kind of music do you listen to, I just started listening to Kid Cudi, my room mate adores him, so I had no choice…’

‘What do you mean you had no choice?’

‘Well, he was playing it non-stop a couple of Sunday’s ago…I decided if I can’t beat him I’d join him…he’s French too…at least on his father’s side…he’s started speaking French to me so I can keep my knowledge topped up…what’s up?’

‘Nothing…So what else do you do…for fun?’

‘For fun…’

Armie lost attention…for fun…best thing ever was Sunday mornings in bed with someone who was into you.

‘If I told you…You might think I was being forward…’

‘Fucking…’

‘Yeah, something like that.’ He looked over at Timmy who was staring straight at him.

‘What else…the fucking goes off after a while, don’t you think Armie?’

In his head he said no, if you are really into someone, the ‘fucking’ never goes away, it was like a bell, a pavlovian bell, it was a mark of interest, without that basic desire he didn’t know how to measure how much he needed a person.

He said it out loud.

‘No…for the right person, the fucking never goes off. Have you never wanted someone so much that you cannot imagine being without them, without their body…it’s like a drug…’

The girl looked at him closely trying to work out if he was joking with her or serious. As far as she was concerned sex was important and then it wasn’t, over time something else had to take its place.

She tried again.

‘Where did you go to School?’

‘Do you mean college? I didn’t.’

The light went out of her eyes, he looked like a God, she could see herself sleeping with him but the other stuff about him was random. She couldn’t put a fix on him, he seemed immature, he wasn’t a straight up businessman, he had no college degree and he liked arty things, not for her. She smiled, it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

‘I’m just going to get a drink, catch up with you later.’

Armie knew she wouldn’t, she was shallow, that was a little unfair not shallow, limited in outlook, he wondered where she was brought up. The accent wasn’t Californian, he guessed she was from a bordering state perhaps. He wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t have a degree, but he was studying, a masters in Cinema and Media studies at UCLA, he was already a film archivist at a major studio having come up through the ranks learning how to manage film storage and progressing to archiving digital imagery as part of his day to day work, it was time now to take it seriously, gain a qualification and move onto the next step. That involved running a department or section, there weren’t many jobs coming up in this field, but there were opportunities here and abroad. That was why the French might be useful – there wasn’t only technical aspects there were creative considerations, what should be saved counted just as much. He had already been invited to talk at a small workshop for visiting French archivists, he would never have got that gig if he hadn’t had the French. He was beginning to get a full understanding of what was important to be kept for the studio and national archives, and he was being noticed by people in the field. There was more studying to be done, he wasn’t through yet. He looked at the back of the woman’s head, a passing feeling of inadequacy went through him. Timmy’s voice woke him up.

‘You OK?

‘Yes, all the better for seeing you…thanks for rescuing me…’

Another woman had been looking his way and contemplating coming over to talk with him.

‘You can stop with that. What was she saying to you? You look all cross.’

‘I’m not cross I just feel like I am not meeting expectation.’

‘Did she want to fuck you?’

‘Ermm…direct…I won’t answer that…ha ha ha has…that way lies trouble…ha ha ha ha…

What’s it to you?’

‘It’s nothing.’

Timmy took his arm and dragged him back into the kitchen, right up to Victoria and Nick who were standing conspiratorially and talking animatedly in a nook of the kitchen, there was just enough room for all four of them, Timmy was standing very close to Armie in fact he was standing too close. Armie felt like he should push him off, he was beginning to feel in uncomfortable in a pleasant way.

Laurie was standing in the kitchen, latched onto another of Armie’s friends, Dan a charming but absolute hound who would have no trouble fucking and dropping her on the same night. She didn’t seem to mind, she was gazing into his blue eyes as if he was better than KFC on night of heavy drinking, holding onto his arm like a vice. She looked over at Armie as if he should be concerned, he gave no fucks, and gave her the thumbs up. Let her get what she wanted, by the looks of things it was already coming, Dan already had his tongue down her throat. Armie turned away.

‘Get a room.’

That came from Timmy.

They split apart but not for long, Laurie took Dan out of the kitchen and out of the apartment.

Timmy put his arm around Armie’s waist.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Nothing.’

‘Don’t you have any other words?’

‘He doesn’t…that’s his favourite word.’

‘How do you know?’ There was sibling aggression and competitiveness.

‘We have been talking.’

‘Really? What about?’

‘Touché. That is your favourite word, it’s vaguely annoying.’

‘What were you talking about?’

‘You.’

‘Really?’

‘He knows.’

‘”He”, has a name.’

‘Knows what?’

Nick intervened. ‘Well, you are very alike, the colouring may be a little different, but the ass…that is a family heirloom.’

‘Very touchable. Not gonna lie, I’d fuck you Victoria. And I like men.’

Armie whipped his head round.

‘Sometimes you are stupid….’

Timmy took his hand and led him out of the room.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night carries on, more or less the same except...
> 
> This is fiction

'Why didn't you tell me‘

‘Tell you what‘

‘That that was your sister, now I feel stupid.‘

‘Why what did you say to her? ‘

‘Nothing.’

‘The fuck. What is the matter with you. Give me a straight answer.’

Timmy looked at him, very uncertain.

‘…She is very nice.’

‘Nice is not nice. What do you mean?’

‘She is nicer than you. She talks to me like I am adult.’

‘Are you saying I am condescending? ‘

‘No.’

‘What do you mean? Why do I have to keep clarifying things with you? You still haven't answered my last question.’

Timmy had let go of his hand the minute they had left kitchen. No one had seen them holding hands except Nick and Victoria. Armie was slightly relieved, he didn’t want anyone knowing who he might be sleeping with, that was his business. Once they had left the kitchen Timmy gave Armie a nod and shrug - come with me. He took him into his bedroom. It was a whirlwind of shit. Clothes on the floor, on the bed, draped on the chair, the bed unmade, one shoe lying behind the door it's pair near the ensuite bathroom door, a bath sheet hanging off the closet door. Timmy just scraped everything off the bed onto the floor and went to the bedside table. Armie was scared, that was where he kept personal things. Lube, a dildo and a prostrate vibrator that he had been recommended, it had given him an orgasm so intense he had passed out. He treated it with respect and only used it when desperate. He kept it locked, he'd need to remind himself to clear it when Timmy was out.

He couldn't help himself, his eyes fell on Timmy's crotch. They were both sporting semis, he had to stop himself from thinking and inadvertently touching. Everything was possible, that was what his cock was telling him. Timmy looked at him and smirked.

‘Did you think I was going to get something out of the draw?’

Armie decided to play with him too.

‘What do you mean, something?’

‘You know what I mean. What do you keep in your draws? I hope it is capable of satisfying you.’

Armie gave him a look. The one which said OK you wanna play?

‘Look what I have got for you.’

Timmy turned round and got his Macbook out.

Armie was expecting Pornhub. It was the BFI website.

‘They have a season of Agnes Varda films. Do you wanna watch?’

‘Let me get a drink first, do you want a beer?’

‘Yeah, bring the icebox. We have two to watch. You told me you had already seen Vagabond?’

Armie nodded and got to the door, before turning back: ‘That is a UK service...‘

‘Ways and means my friend, ways and means...’

Armie just laughed and went back into the main space.

The woman who had been intending to get his attention made a beeline. She touched his arm, he turned back. Armie was a polite man it was sometimes his downfall, where some might politely shrug someone off. Armie always gave people time. The woman went from a slight touch to capture his attention, to sliding her fingers down the inside of his arm. He looked askance at her, she didn't blink.

‘Hey you wanna go somewhere quiet, we could have a chat, get to know each other.’

Armie removed her hand. ‘Sorry. I don't think I know who you are, are you one of Timmy's friends?‘

‘No. I came with Dan. I'm one of his work colleagues. My name is Zeena. Hi Armie. I hope you don't mind my coming, I was intrigued by what I heard about you, Dan has spoken alot about you. He wasn't wrong.’

The look was unmistakable. Armie was used to women coming on to him, he was long, tall and handsome, his hair the kind of brown that shone blonde under any light. His eyes a soft blue that invited friendship and as far as women were concerned, complete pure lust. 

She put her hand back on his arm. 

‘Shall we have a drink?‘

‘Sorry I was just on my way actually to get some?’

‘Were you? Stay with me a while.’

By this time Timmy was standing in the doorway of his bedroom. Armie caught a glimpse of him over her shoulder. He mouthed sorry, removed the hand, apologised profusely to Zeena who began pouting in frustration, and went into the kitchen. Nick and Victoria were now decidedly cosy. He caught Nick's eye and waggled a finger, Nick waggled one back and told him to fuck off. He also mouthed 'We are adults.' Armie made his way over to them. 

‘You know he is gay?’

‘Yes, we are going to be friends with benefits, fuck off Armie. ‘

‘OK. You know that is going to end badly. You know too much about him. He will fuck you and then go and fuck a man.’

‘Yeah, but I won't know about that.’ 

‘Hello, I am still here…’ Nick was mock annoyed, he was cute when he did that, Victoria was practically biting him. 

‘On your head be it.’ 

‘Hopefully, actually it will be on his head.’

They both giggled relentlessly at that and then Nick kissed her. 

Armie decided that he had lost every battle with women this evening, one didn't want him, one wanted him at any cost and the last one wasn't listening. 

When he had finished with the icebox, beer, popcorn and chips and was returning, he found Timmy engrossed in conversation with a blonde-haired man who he only knew as Will. Timmy was talking to him and using his finger against Will's body to emphasise his points. Will's body was still, he was taking Timmy's animation and looking like he was enjoying it. Timmy said something to him and they headed to his bedroom. It was after one, going on for two in the morning, the party was still going but had reached the stage where sensible people were thinking about how many more drinks they might have, and when it might be a good time to leave. Armie put the bottles back in the fridge, emptied the icebox of ice, and cleared away the food that was laying around. There was no-one he wanted to talk to, Nick and Victoria had disappeared. 

He went to bed.

Someone was knocking on the door.

‘Can I join you?’

It was Timmy.

‘There's still a few people around, you can't go to sleep.’

‘You're still up, you see them out.’

Armie rolled over, he was fed up. His hair was sticking all ends up and he had sleep marks near his eyes. He had actually fallen asleep, properly asleep. He should be cross, Timmy had roused him from deep sleep, that was significant the only other person who could that was his mother.

‘Leave me alone.’

He rolled over and grunted, all he wanted to do now was sleep. Succumbed to having to get up and swung his legs out of bed, forgetting he was naked.

‘Wow, put some clothes on dude.’

‘You don't like what you see?’

Timmy ran his tongue over his lips. There was a specific thought running across his face. Armie's cock recognised it and gave him a reminder that he should put something on. He turned his back and pulled on the jeans and dark blue t-shirt he had previously been wearing. 

‘That colour really suits you, very attractive…Shall we have breakfast? ‘

‘It is quarter past four. Once I have chucked the stragglers out, I coming back to bed.’ 

Again the look or reptilian thought. 

‘What is wrong with you?’ 

‘Nothing. Just feeling a bit peckish... for something. You're making me remember what I miss...Why didn't you come over and say hello to Will?’

‘You both seemed busy, wasn't sure if you wanted my company.’ 

‘Always want you..re.. .your company Armie. What happened with the film, I was waiting for you… We could watch them now if you want.’

Armie gave him the questioning eye, don’t promise what you won’t deliver.

‘It's time for bed, not movies.’

‘I already said I would join you, I could bring the Mac in, we could watch one? 

‘OK.’ Armie was more or less awake. They had all of Sunday to sleep in.

Timmy went for the laptop, Armie roused one sleeping form and asked the remaining three people to leave, they were amiable and they weren't drunk. Just a few friends having a chat round the cleared kitchen table. There wouldn't be much tidying, they could leave it and get their weekly cleaner to spend a couple more hours, she was coming on Monday, it was Saturday night. He would text her tomorrow, well today.

When he got back into the bedroom Timmy had taken off his trousers and was lying on top of the bed, fast asleep, laptop fastened to his hand. Armie laughed and prised his hand off. Put the laptop safely on top of the dresser. Went back out into the apartment turned everything off, doubled-checked the doors and windows, and joined him. 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...lunch beckons...
> 
> This is fiction.

Armie watched Timmy sleeping. His face in repose was gentle and arresting. The eyelashes curled, a dark curved line accentuating his eyes. Eyes that ranged in colour, Armie had noticed the eyes had different patterns of gold, brown and blue making his eyes look green from a distance and when close depending on mood and light, a kaleidoscope of colour. His mouth was like a rosebud, the lower lip jutted a little, the better to suck and kiss, Armie swallowed, then there were freckles some light, a dusting across the nose. Some larger on his cheek, some more like moles. A small scar. His ears were like little perfect circles and ridges, shaped just a mini gramophone horn, he wanted to lick the small internal round space of the one visible. Armie laughed silently and sighed openly.

Timmy's eyes opened.

‘What time is it?’

‘Ten, go back to sleep.’

Armie rolled onto his back and went back to sleep himself.

At twelve they both naturally woke up.

‘Breakfast?’

Armie was still in his outfit from the evening before, both were lying on top of the bed coverings.

‘Morning. Yes please Armie.’

‘I'll just get a quick shower.’

When he came out, Timmy had gone back to his bedroom and was showering himself.

Armie sat on the bed and did some texting.

Housekeeper: 

Hey Angie, could you do a couple of extra hours in the apartment? We had a party. It's not too bad promise.

Nick: 

>What's up dude?

\- The response was immediate.

<I feel bad

>Is my sister there

<Yes

>Did you do...

<Mind your own business

>So...brunch?

<Where?

>Knettler's

<Time?

>2

<That's lunch

>R U cmg?

<Yes, bringing Victoria…don't say anything.

Victoria

>What do you think you are doing?

<Ask no questions and I’ll tell you no lies…

Mom:

Just checking in. Am having ~~brunch~~ lunch with Nick…and Victoria. Will call you later. Say hello to Dad for me. Later.

‘I am just making some toast, or do you want some banana and yoghurt…’

Timmy made a puking face.

‘Toast. Can we go out for lunch?’

‘Yes, I asked Nick, and Victoria is with him, so we have a job lot. You can’t say anything about them.’

‘Why?’

‘ _He Is Gay._ I don’t know what they are playing at, it is ridiculous…’

‘What is ridiculous? He might like a change, it’s 2019 Armie, people change their mind. People see the person not the gender…are you that concerned?’

Armie had to think about it.

‘Jealous?’

That brought him back.

‘No. I just…I mean…I’ve known him since I was ten, he came out to me when he was sixteen. She’s my baby sister. I can’t see it. She doesn’t have to go with him. Men fall over themselves to get near her…Nick doesn’t sleep around, he choses who he wants to be with and it has always been men. Sorry, I can’t with this now.’

‘You got to meet them in an hour, you better fix that face.’

Armie busied himself, got up and poured himself another cup of coffee. Tasted it and threw it away, got a glass of water, drank half and left the room.

Timmy watched his behaviour, he was younger than Armie by seven years or was it eight? He tried to remember what Armie had told him...a thought...actually it was nine years. He was twenty-three, Armie was thirty-one, just about to turn thirty-two. He was still young, he had to remember that, sometimes he behaved like a Dad. Like a Daddy, he liked that idea better. Armie was a natural Daddy, older, taller, stronger, wanted to take control, tell people what to do, liked looking after people. He liked that.

‘Shall we walk?’

‘It’s too far and too warm.’

He hadn’t got himself back together yet. Timmy could work with his shit.

‘Call an Uber?’

Armie looked up, Timmy winked at him.

Armie smiled. He couldn’t help himself.

‘OK, let’s walk – if we go now and walk slow, we’ll get there on time.’

‘Shall we clean up?’

‘No need, I’ve asked Angie to do it. It’s not that bad. Got everything? Let’s go.’

They got out onto the street, it was a lovely day, everyone seemed cool, really into the Sunday vibe, Timmy felt good, he got close to Armie, wanting to be seen with him, his other half. People were looking at them. Armie was wearing a casual blue-grey shirt open at the neck, the last button undone barely ironed, a pair of worn dark Levi’s and some old white turned grey Converse, sunglasses. He looked loose, relaxed, sex on legs. Timmy was wearing his customary black, a greying t-shirt belied it’s expense, it draped over his slim torso and fell to a hug over his hips, a black pair of faded Levi’s and a new pair of Converse, his white leather. His curls ran unruly over his face, he hooked a curl behind his ear, his delicate sharp rosy looks contrasting with Armie’s Californian languid form. They were drawing attention, they couldn’t hide when they were together. A wolf whistle, both laughed uncertain who had earned praise, but they knew it was meant for them.

They got to the restaurant ten minutes early, were shown to their table and ordered a couple of plain sodas to bide the time until Nick and Victoria turned up.

‘You are going to behave.’ Timmy issued an instruction.

’Not if he has fucked her.’

‘There’s nothing you can do about that. It’s none of your business. You should be looking to yourself, when did you last get fucked?’

‘This is a conversation for home, not here.’

‘No one can hear.’

‘Regardless, we can discuss when we get back, you can talk. When did you last get laid? And who said I get fucked…’

The wolfish look was back, Timmy shifted in his chair.

‘Something wrong?’

‘No.’

‘Here they are. He has fucked her, I know that look.’

A few steps and Nick and Victoria arrived at the table, Armie was looking into their faces to see if what he said was true, Victoria answered the unspoken question.

‘Before you start, we haven’t fucked.’

These were Victoria’s first words, not even a good afternoon or hello. She came round the table and kissed Armie, then Timmy.

‘I was nauseous. That was the only thing stopping me.’

Nick looked sheepish to be fair.

‘You would have fucked her, you’re dissolute.’

‘Timmy would have fucked her, he said so…she is gorgeous…I always told you that…’

‘Right that is enough, it’s not polite in fact it is fucking rude. That is my sister you are talking about and she is right here in front of you. Have some manners.’

Victoria looked thankful for Armie’s intervention, she stroked and held his shoulder and sat beside him, Nick took the other chair which placed him out of harm’s reach and next to Timmy. He faced Armie across the table.

‘We are going out to dinner tomorrow. You better get used to this.’

Armie brought his hands up, placed his elbows on the table and put his face onto his hands. He was silent for a few moments. Timmy put a placatory hand on his leg, nobody else could see what he was doing.

‘I can’t with this. Let’s not discuss it.’

‘Nothing to discuss, it’s not your business.’ Victoria spoke, Nick nodded agreement.

Timmy tried to get Armie distracted.

‘What do you recommend baby?’

Several heads whipped round.

‘Baby…’

‘What the fuck…’

Timmy just gave them all an impish look.

‘Hey Armie, have you tried the steak here? Is it raw?’

Timmy looked directly into Armie’s eyes and ignored the other two. It worked. Armie roared with laughter.

‘You little shit. Are you trying it on with me? They are the ones who want to fuck…’

‘Keep your voice down, people are looking at us Armie. I’m serious, what meat do you think is best for me…’

He kept up the intense look, then beamed with pleasure, two birds with one stone, he’d helped shift Armie’s mood and made him aware of his interest.

Nick countered. ‘Get a room’

‘We are roommates, there’s none of that stuff going on.’

Armie was very clear in the way he spoke. Underneath Timmy’s hand was rising up his leg.

‘If you think we can’t see what you are doing, then you are mistaken, how far up his leg are you going to go?

Timmy laughed and took his hand away, not before giving Armie’s dick a good squeeze, it filled his hand. He wanted to keep a hand on it, see how big it got.

‘I saw that.’

‘Mind your own business.’

‘Pot and kettle.’

Victoria winked at Timmy.

‘The meat around here is very good…’


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch is followed by...something, it's not a date.
> 
> This is fiction

Lunch was very pleasant. Once Armie had broken with despairing thoughts regarding Victoria and Nick, everyone settled. He turned quietly to Timmy and said: 'Thanks.'

They had several bottles of a good Californian blush wine, chilled just so. Timmy had sea bass, Armie salmon and the others were on a vegan kick so had the vegan dish of the day a mess of lentils, tomatoes, avocados, cress; all had a green salad mixed in with green olives, shared baby potatoes sprinkled with chopped fresh herbs, olive oil and bread cooked on the premises, rounded off with a melon, cucumber and mint sorbet. The talk was relaxed and general, what they were up to and what was coming in the next few weeks, no politics or news. 

‘I'll be gone a few weeks, it's a short shoot, a pilot for Netflix.‘

‘What do you do Timmy?’

‘Continuity, Script Supervision anything in that field, get involved in editing - only for continuity, can't do the actual cutting or assembling...that's a different skill…’

‘You didn't say you were going away.’

Armie's voice was pitched slightly higher than normal. Victoria noticed and kicked Nick under the table, he gave her a 'What' look. Then caught on because Armie was looking like he had heard bad news.

‘Yeah. They only called on Friday, their person dropped out and someone dropped my name. Very grateful cos' it's a good director and good people producing. I have to do it. It’s not far, Clark County and a couple of other places in Nevada.’ 

‘When did you say you were going?’

‘It's only a few weeks Armie, fly out Wednesday, some setting up, checking what is needed and such before.’

‘…I wanted to go see the Book of Beasts at the Getty, no one else will come with me. I was going to ask you.’

Another kick under the table. 

Armie seemed to have forgotten there were other people there. Timmy hadn't. 

A long silence. They held each others gaze. 

Timmy nodded. ‘We can go now, it's not that long an exhibit is it, do we need tickets?’ 

‘I think it's free. It's nearly 4.30, it closes at 5.30…perhaps it’s too late, we can just about fit it in when you come back.’

‘That's last entry. I’ll be busy, post-production and looking for work. Come on.’

‘Don't worry I got this, you two can get on with the show.’ Nick spoke, then put his hand on Victoria's, stroking it tenderly. Armie winced and got up. 

‘Come on Armie, there's an Uber three minutes away, it’s just off San Vicente/Bundy’

When they got to the museum the person on door told them they had about an hour before the gallery actually finally closed. It was enough time and not enough time. Armie looked at Timmy with gratitude. 

Timmy spent more time looking at Armie than the exhibits. He was gauging what he thought about him. It probably wasn't a good idea for him to start anything with Armie, they were roommates, they got on, they didn't really know each other, everything was superficial at the moment. Of course anyone could see he was attractive, but he could tell Armie didn't mess around, he was into you or he wasn't. The women, not interested. There were a few gay men at the party, he had acknowledged them and moved on. They had had a few good conversations, they had asked each other about boyfriends, and who they had last slept with had up come in conversation. It had been a while for both of them. Timmy had been on a three month shoot, and moved in a few weeks after, he simply hadn't had the time, he didn't sleep with other members of crew and actors were not generally interested in him on account of his being skinny, awkward and ‘pretty’. He didn't feel awkward with Armie, if Armie was a slot he was the right coin. He could get right into Armie and knew how his machine worked. Armie had recently come out of a year long relationship and was thinking about what he really needed. It was simple, separately they didn’t look like they fit. Together you wouldn't want to part them. They got on, they slotted in together. Timmy felt like he could talk to him about anything. Armie never thought anything was out of bounds with Timmy, he just got him and he felt like Tim got him. But it was too soon. He had to get his bearings, his sense might be telling him one thing, whatever it was had to be evidenced for him to take his feelings for Armie seriously. He’d made a move, Armie had to ask him out, a proper date was next.

Armie was more interested in the fantastical than the depictions of real animals. The animals were either based on reality or completely made up. He called Timmy's attention to the Unicorns, he had a thing for them, called him over and when he arrived described how they became popular, historical background and allegory surrounding them, he added to the material provided by the museum, he even translated the French of the manuscript. They were standing in front of a glass fronted illustration, their reflections lightly showing, heads close together, Tim was looking at how they looked, it was nice he liked it. They looked good together. The colours of the illustration were still dramatic, the drawing showing the imagination of artist and the thinking of the period, the majority of the material for the exhibition was medieval, the theme was expertly handled.

Armie was standing slightly behind Timmy, talking softly, words meant solely for him, not touching him clearly making it all about them, no one else in the room mattered. Armie rested his free hand on Timmy's shoulder, and started to sweep his thumb across the ridge of his collarbone. Timmy wasn't certain if he knew what he was doing. He stepped slightly back, now his ass brushed Armie's thigh and Armie slightly turned so it rested in his crotch, Timmy pressed further back. Now they both knew what they were doing. Armie carried on explaining and Timmy stopped listening to the words and only heard Armie's enthusiasm and felt the tenor of his body, neither getting fully aroused, it was all anticipation and waiting. They were both dancing to the same tune figuratively, their bodies were in harmony.

‘The gallery will be closing in fifteen minutes. Please start making your way out of the exhibition.’ 

They broke apart.

It was 5.30.

‘Wanna get a drink before we go back?’

The museum was off the San Diego Freeway, they would have to find somewhere close or go into West Hollywood, or, somewhere off or near Sunset. Going downtown was dangerous because that mean serious drinking.

‘Are we drinking or _drinking_?’

Timmy looked at Armie, curving his lips dipping his head eyes upturned, some devilment playing there. 

‘When do you have to leave…?’

‘Wednesday... But I got things to do.’

Even as he said it Timmy was thinking they were going to get wasted and he knew they were going to a gay bar not a straight bar.

Armie put on his best let's see what happens face, that was fucking dangerous, Timmy had seen it once before and the other person who had gone out with them had to be poured into an Uber after first being made to throw up, because he could not walk and the Uber driver feared for his upholstery. They got him home safely before driving on to their apartment. Timmy had worked out that evening, that it would be best to stop drinking once Armie was three drinks ahead with no plans to stop. He got like that sometimes, it was what it was. He liked seeing Armie like this, he was very free and not at all like his working persona. The work life was one thing the personal another they did not mix. He already knew this about him, he did not fuck around with work.

‘I know a place.’ Armie looked to see if he was game.

‘Whenever you are ready...’ They both laughed, it was game on.

Armie hailed a taxi, spoke to the driver who laughed and said: ‘No work tomorrow?’

Armie opened the door for Timmy who got in, and scooted across, Armie got in after him on the same side. 

Where are we going?

‘Wait and see.’

The Uber took them to a building off somewhere off Santa Monica Blvd. It didn’t look like a club or a bar, but when Armie said his special word and the door opened, it was club and the clientele were mainly black. Timmy’s eyes were wide open, Armie was greeted by several people as he came in, he lead Timmy to the back where there was a small bar and a few tables, it was early a few people were standing around holding beers and chatting genially.

‘Sit here, I’ll just get us some drinks, you’ll be OK, you’re with me people know me here, they will look after you.’

Timmy felt slightly on edge, he had dated people of colour but it was one thing to do this in the mainly white areas of Los Angeles another to be in a place where he didn’t know anybody and virtually everyone was black or a person of colour. He tried smiling but his teeth stuck to his mouth. He took out his phone and put it back, then felt ashamed as he realised he was frightened someone would try to take it from him.

‘Nobody wants that shit, that’s a six and it is rose-gold.’ A laugh. ‘You’re with Armie, you’re safe. We like him. He comes here, listens to the music and sometimes even gets himself up on that dancefloor. He’s safe, if he brought you here we know he likes you.’

The man sat down.

‘My name is Norman. Let me give you some history, this place is a haven for black gay men and women, particularly for young people. People who may not have anywhere to go where they can be free, we just re-opened, and we have taken back our name. It is a safe haven. We don’t want any trouble, our visitors are trusted and known to us. We don’t know you, you can’t come in.’

Armie arrived back with two beers.

‘Oh I see you’ve met Norman. He’s the owner. I met him at Pride a few years ago, we got talking and he invited me here and I come to get away from the normal scene. It’s fun. Lighten up, nothing is going to happen to you. You’re with me, it’s OK.’

Timmy let out a breath of release and relaxed.

‘Come and sit next to me Armie.’

Armie joined him on the banquette behind the table, they sat there comfortably, Norman had moved off after shaking Timmy’s hand. Armie had introduced Timmy as a friend. Norman had winked at him. ‘ _A friend_ …OK, later boys, don’t be shy, come back again soon.’

‘How often do you come here Armie?’

‘Not often, perhaps once a month, less than that, but more than every other month – I might come for a late drink to clear my head…I’ve come to…you know…try something different…not often, but it’s…’

‘It’s OK Armie, I’ve dated men of colour too.’

That was all that was needed to be said.

A DJ arrived and started setting up his decks and his laptop, Timmy recognised him.

‘I forget his name, but he likes to break new acts – some of his stuff is outrageous. So glad you bought me here, we’re gonna have to pace ourselves, we could be here a long time. Don’t get drunk. I’m gonna dance, watch out, I might drag you onto the dance floor.’

As it was, they were not there all night, by the time they had arrived and everything was set up, it was gone seven, they stayed until after midnight when both agreed it was time for bed. They had chatted, drunk quite a few beers no hard stuff, Timmy did dance but Armie wouldn’t, ate some bar food and then it was time for home. Timmy used the app for an Uber, it arrived fifteen minutes later and they were home for one.

‘Night Armie, thanks for today, I really enjoyed myself. We’ll have to do something again when I get back.’ Timmy sounded stilted and unsure, quickly went into his bedroom and closed the door, a quick glance at Armie before he went in. Armie just stood there, not quite sure what had happened. He was hoping for at least a kiss, that wasn’t unreasonable, was it?


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy is soon going away, it's a normal day, or is it?
> 
> This is fiction.

‘Get out! Get out! The Fuck!

Timmy was whacking one off. Armie had gone out and wasn't expected back for a while, he had some errands to run, go to the bank and pick up his dry cleaning for work. Except he had left his wallet on the table in the hall and then wanted to check if Timmy was in that evening and remembered just as he had left the building that he didn't have the means to pay or to get into the office later.

Armie was embarrassed except he wasn't. It was a natural thing. And it had given him the chance to see Timmy in all his natural glory.

Timmy had been lying on top of the bed, legs akimbo stroking his dick and groaning, he can't have been far off when the door was pulled open, no knock, nothing to warn him. He was so deep into coming that he would have needed a proper knock at the door to ward off Armie’s approach. What would he say now?

Armie pulled his phone from his pocket, went into the kitchen. 

‘What shall I do?’ Only Nick could help him now. 

‘What have you done?’

‘Caught Tim jerking off.’

‘You should have joined him you fool, it's what you both want.’ 

‘It's too late for that, I am in the kitchen he is still in his bedroom. He probably has blue balls.’

‘That is a myth.’ 

‘It is not a myth, it is a thing.’

‘Anyway, he probably just carried on.’

Tim had not carried on. His dick was now standing down, not soft but definitely not hard. He washed his hands, wiped the dick, put on his clothes and joined Armie in the kitchen. 

‘Who are you talking to?’

‘No-one.’

Timmy took the phone out of his hand. 

‘Hi Nick, did he tell you he did not knock just walked straight in.’

He held Armie's gaze while he spoke. He didn't wait for answer, just ended the call put the phone on the worktop and went out of the room. 

‘Next time knock on the fucking door.’

Things were a bit strained. Armie apologised. Tim accepted and went back to his room. Armie heard the key turn.

Armie went out did his business and went onto work deciding that in fact the things he needed picking up could be done his way back from work. What an idiot. As he was driving to work, he came to the realisation that he had really wanted to see Timmy before he left. Timmy was going to be in that night, he was out the next night, with Will, and then he was gone. Gone for several weeks not a few of weeks, when Timmy had checked the schedule again it was more or less a month. He was feeling jealous and he was going to miss him. Not miss as in just his company but miss him because he wanted to talk with him, find out more about him, just be physically close to him. The previous day when they had been standing close to each other, he felt that rush of first time feelings, the feeling when you can flirt but it doesn't yet have meaning. When you can be close and yet be safe. He wanted to try it again. Fuck, he was driving on autopilot, the studio came into sight. With that he had switch into work mode, where was his pass? 

Timmy went back to bed, certain now that Armie was at work, he had just texted to ask what he wanted for dinner, he took the dick back in his hand settled down to having a good hand job. He held Armie in mind, he hadn't seen him naked but he could work with the idea of his ass in those dark blue jeans and the flash of stomach under the blue grey shirt, a triangle of dark blonde hair, a flat stomach. Yeah, this was good. His phone rang it was Armie again. He put it on speaker and kept the dick in his hand carried on stroking it, if he didn't squeeze it too hard he could keep going. It was beginning to feel good. 

Armie thought Tim sounded a bit spacy, then he realised what was going on. He was going to keep him on the phone until he came. He left the office and went outside. Work could wait. This was when he knew he was fucked as far as Timmy was concerned. 

He didn't even know what he was talking about, he kept his voice soft. Timmy was barely answering him. There was a soft groan, then an almost sigh, he waited a moment. 

‘Timmy...Tim are you OK?’

‘Yes Armie. Give me a moment…What were you saying?’

He bought home a steak dinner, he was good at cooking meat, veg not so good. So he did the meat, ie left it out so it was room temperature and waited for all the other elements of the meal to be ready. Timmy did the potato wedges and salad, baking the wedges in the oven with a bit of salt, pepper, olive oil and some peri-peri spice he found in the cupboard. Made a simple salad with just lettuce, tomato and cucumber. It was enough, if they got hungry later, there was still leftovers from Saturday. It would all have to be chucked out that night once they had eaten. 

‘What did you do today?’ 

‘Not much?’

Armie wondered if he realised that he knew he had been jerking off. He decided to play along. He wouldn't say anything. 

‘That is a question, not an answer.’

Timmy swept his eyes up to see what he meant. 

‘Not much. Had to get my things together, packed, well mostly packed case open things thrown in. Had to go in this afternoon, pick up my logs and scripts. Also got my security band, look it's pink, means access all areas except the actors winnebagos.’

‘What did you do?’

‘After I spoke with you...a fairly easy day actually. Had a meeting with the donor of that silent movie, the Wildensteins, they were very nice. Knew a lot about that period. Very pleasant actually, they’ve invited me out for dinner...’

‘That's good that's one evening taken care of.’

‘Oh no, they are just off on a cruise for a couple of weeks, when they get back I’ll meet them for a catch up on the film and organise something then. I am going to be busy when you are away. Are those wedges ready? The timer is about to go off.’ 

Timmy was looking at him strangely. He brushed past him to get a cloth and went to the oven. He wondered what he meant by busy.

‘A few more minutes, ten minutes I think...’ 

‘Your idea of a 'few'

‘What do you mean?’

‘Few is relative but it always is longer with you...’

Now Timmy looked softly at him. 

‘That's not a bad thing, I can think of a few things where few is good, like a few inches...’

Armie smirked

‘Depends what you are referring to... What you are measuring...can mean a proper handful rather than a disappointment.’

Timmy went to a lower cupboard where crockery was stored, he bent down and presented his ass. 

Armie had to stand up straight he could not help staring at it, standing straight helped him breath. Timmy bent right down on straight legs slightly apart and stayed there, for several moments, searching for the right serving dishes. Armie was beginning to get roused. He turned away and busied himself with the frying pan and getting the steaks ready. The pan had to be practically burning with heat for the steak to cook properly. He didn't trust himself, he wanted to go over and squeeze that ass.

‘How do you like your steak?’

Timmy stood up two dishes in hand.

‘Rare, not blue’

‘I like mine well done. I'll do mine first, they have to rest for a few minutes.’

The beeper went off for a second time. Timmy came and stood next to him, rather he accidently fell against him, his front against Armie's hip, Armie felt the outline of his dick, a good size, prominent. Timmy put out an arm to stop himself, that just made it worse. 

‘Sorry can I get into the oven, need to get those wedges out.’

Armie stepped aside. He was panting gently. Timmy was ignoring him and had taken the wedges to one side and covered them with foil. 

‘I'll put them back in a moment, shall we eat here? Or back in there.’

‘Best eat here at the table, forks and knives are involved.’

Armie was slightly out of breath. 

‘Are you OK? You seem a bit anxious’

Of course he was fucking anxious his dick was about to pop a stiffy. He could still feel Timmy's body against his.

He paid attention to his steak, lifted an edge, it was brown, flipped it over.

‘Nearly done. I’ll do yours for a couple of minutes each side.’

‘Three each side please, those are thick…’

When everything was ready, Timmy served.

‘Sit Armie, I’ll dish up.’

‘Dish up. What is that?’

‘It is an colloquial term meaning to serve food.’

‘Where did you learn that?’

Timmy served him his steak, and then placed his own on his plate. Then he leaned over beside Armie to get the potatoes, bare arms brushing.

‘How many do you want? I’m going to give you some salad too, you need to eat properly when I am away, don’t eat shit. Is this enough?’

‘Yes. Thank you.’

Armie had turned soft. Timmy was serving him like he cared.

‘Do you want a drink? There’s some beer, or some wine’.

‘Sit Timmy, your steak will get cold.’

‘It will be alright. Beer or Wine?

‘Wine please, I’ll get…’ He realised that Timmy had this covered and watched as a glass was poured for him. Timmy sat and immediately started on the steak.

‘This is gorgeous Armie, delicious, just how I like it. Perfect.’

‘Thanks, I liked cooking for you. I’ll do it again when you come back.’

‘I think that’s two things waiting for me when I come back.’

‘How come two?’

‘Dinner and Dinner.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes.’

‘I am cooking one, what’s the other?’

‘You’ll need someone to go with you to the Wildensteins. I’ll be your partner…unless you are planning to fuck someone while I am away and won’t wait for me to come back.’

That was loaded, Armie hesitated before answering.

‘I am not planning anything, Timmy.’

A straightforward answer was best, no room for confusion.

‘Good.’

‘You still haven’t answered my question, ‘dish up’.’

‘It’s British, I spent quite a lot of time in Europe when I was younger, I have relatives there. My Dad is French, My Mom has people in the business who are based in England.’

‘I speak French.’

‘I know. You translated for me, thanks.’

‘Could you read the manuscript?’

Timmy gave him one of his winks.

‘Fucker.’

The rest of the meal was spent in amiable conversation, more things about their families, including siblings, it turned out that Timmy had a sister too, this time older than him. Pauline, she was an actress based in Canada, well she was more of a writer, she had started as an actress and found the writing more satisfying. She was currently working on a popular show for French-speaking Canadians but she had also had some success with English speaking programmes. Armie recognised the show, “A Hapless American in Montreal”, it had just been renewed for a fourth season.

‘Shall we watch something…I know there’s the other Varda film…’

‘Let’s watch something else…’

‘I know, you like Guadagnino…let’s watch ‘A Bigger Splash’, Ralph Fiennes…he’s a Daddy.’

‘Oh you like Daddies…’

‘Not gonna lie Armie…I like men who are bigger than me, Ralph is just my type, blondish, tallish, stands well in his body, thicc. I’m tall but it’s very exciting to be around men who are bigger than me.’

Armie was six-five, Timmy was around Five-Eleven.

‘Can you lift me…?’

Armie’s dick came to attention.

‘I’d rather not try.’

‘You work out?’

‘I’d…not at the moment. Another time.’

Armie was all confusion, got up and started clearing the table.

‘Why don’t you go and find the film, get it started, I’ll be there in a few moments.’ He did something with his eyebrows. Timmy smiled.

‘Streaming it. It’s not on Amazon or Netflix.’

‘Sure it was on Amazon.’

‘You can buy or rent not watch online. Anyway, come and sit down. Wait, let me get a throw.’ He paused the website page, the opening credits had started rolling.

‘You work in the business, you shouldn’t do that.’

Timmy gave him a filthy look, and made a sound with his mouth that was disparaging. And carried on getting the throw from the other single chair.

‘Right, get over here Armie, I am going to lean on you. Put your arm here.’ He indicated behind him.’

‘Oh…are we dating.’

‘LOL. No. But lets not sit apart like we don’t like each other. We get on…we like each other, don’t we? No harm done if we snuggle.’

Armie wasn’t sure. There seemed the potential for danger. Someone might take this sitting together seriously, and it wasn’t Timmy.

‘Come on Armie.’

Reluctantly he sat in the corner of the couch. Timmy snuggled into him and drew the throw over both their legs. Once settled and the film was running, Timmy placed a hand on the inside of his leg.

‘Too hot.’ Armie threw the throw off.

‘You’re warm, coming closer look out.’

By now Timmy had had several large glasses of wine, the hand was just above the knee, it was removed and a leg stretched over Armie’s, pulling open Armie’s legs. Timmy’s upper body curved and sloped into Armie’s, his arm wrapped around Armie’s waist. Armie gave up and put an arm down across his back, and draped it round his waist. Timmy made room. They got cosy and watched the film. There was another bottle of wine on the table to Armie’s right, it got drunk.

‘What are you doing?’

‘What?’

‘This is not how roommates watch films.’

Timmy chuckled. 

‘Make the most, I won’t be here for the next few weeks.’ He smiled with feeling, and Armie felt how he felt. He decided to enjoy himself, he wanted to kiss Timmy, but thought better, he could wait. No need to rush. He was coming back in a few weeks, time enough for a proper date.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy leaves for his work trip.
> 
> This is Fiction.

Armie drove Timmy to the airport. It was a nice sunny morning, not too bright, the light still soft. They had some soft music playing, Armie was nodding his head as he drove and glancing at Timmy. He felt pleased with himself, he had Timmy and he was doing something for him, he liked to do things for people especially people that he liked.  
Timmy had arranged to go out early, his colleagues were variously driving or taking the later plane. They had only been told when the accommodation was available and that the first day on set would be Thursday starting at 10 for a script reading. It wasn't going to be a long flight as they were only going to Nevada which was right next California, the flight was LA to Las Vegas so it would only take a couple of hours then a taxi to the accommodation near Bunkerville which was where the majority of filming was taking place. He had a few days shooting in Las Vegas, and then the wrap party was planned to be also in Las Vegas. If he was lucky he might be able to spend an extra night or so in Las Vegas. For the location shooting he had been booked in an apartment which he was sharing with other members of the crew. He didn't mind it meant he had company. He had a hotel room at the MGM for the Vegas shoot, a basic double with ensuite, an internal room, no balcony or view onto the strip. He didn't mind, he was only staying there for four nights. He could also have driven but didn't want the hassle of looking after the car, the production company would lay on transport. All of his basic needs were being met.  
'So, who is Will? '  
'Pardon? '  
'OK, what is Will to you.'  
'He is my “Nick”.'  
Armie thought touché but would not leave it alone  
'He is just your type.'  
Timmy turned to look at him.  
'Are you jealous?'  
'Are we dating? No. So who is he?'  
Armie was jealous. Will had deprived Armie of Timmy's company last evening, and now he wouldn't see him for a month.  
'I have known Will since I was fifteen, we met in New York, it's where I grew up, I think I told you that right? I only came to LA for work recently, well last year. Will is in the business too, he's a production assistant...he wants to be a producer. He was very helpful and kind to me at a time when I was trying to work out who I was. I had issues with coming out to people, I was shy about it. Yes, he is attractive but being together as sexual partners is something we agreed would be detrimental to our relationship.'  
'So you slept with him?'  
Timmy didn't answer, he turned to the window.  
After a while he said.  
'If we ever get together you have to come to terms with the fact that there are people in my life that are very close to me. I won't give them up, he is not the only person who I am very close to, and who is male. They came before you and they will be there long after any relationship I may have in the future.'  
Armie was silent. Timmy was showing him that he could not dictate how he lived his life or who would be in it. In a way he was grateful. It got something out of the way.  
'Sorry I don't mean to upset you.'  
'I am not upset, I have had this conversation before and it did not end well. Let me be clear, Will is non-negotiable.'  
'I never slept with Nick. He is like my brother. He has helped me through some difficult times too, I seek his advice and his company. Like your Will he will be around whatever happens to me and whoever happens to me. The reason that I ask is that I get the vibe that he is important to you in a way which is other than just friends. I wanted to know if he was still in your life in that way.'  
'Why is that important to you?'  
Armie decided to speak.  
'Because I like you and I would like to take you out on a date when you get back.'  
'Ever heard of Facetime?'  
'What?'  
'You don't have to wait, you can Facetime me whilst I am away.'  
'I've not done that  
Never Facetimed?'  
'No.'  
'Jesus, how old are you? Sent any dick pics?'  
'No!'  
‘Liar’  
'I don't do things like that, it's dangerous.'  
'Dangerous for who?'  
'Whom. I read too many stories where it all goes horribly wrong. Nope, don't expect any from me.’  
‘We are not yet at a stage where dick pics will be sent. Don't send any.’  
‘I seen too many pictures on Instagram which were meant for private accounts appearing on public accounts.'  
'Two phones.'  
‘What!’  
'Two phones, one for private, one for public.'  
'OK so you have done this before...'  
'You need a burner phone.'  
'What!'  
'A burner phone one that you only use for one person, that way you don't send dick pics to your Mom.'  
He raised an eyebrow  
'You didn't!'  
Timmy raised the other one.  
'They were next to each other in contacts. She didn't mind, said she had seen it before, only smaller and not pointing straight at her.'  
Armies face was saying 'What the Fuck'. He was thinking about his parents, and what they might say if they got a picture of his erect cock.  
Timmy continued.  
'I told her it wasn't pointing at her, it was pointing to the sky...we have that kind of relationship.'  
'My Mom...well she would have a heart attack. A God-fearing, straight as a die, Church going woman. No Sir, I would...Well she would not be talking to me. My father goes along with her beliefs, to her face, tells me it is all hogwash. He is irreligious and at the same time compliant, in his heart a born and bred Christian man who does not believe in a word of the Bible, still goes to church every Sunday. Used his 'Christianity' to get with my Mom...who was pregnant when she married. I worked out the dates, she still thinks I cannot count the number of months in a pregnancy. They still have a vibrant sex life. How do I know because I hear them when I stay with them. My room is next to theirs, and I hear that bed going and the next morning all he says is 'Gotta keep the stove burning.', and fucking winking at me. It is fucking embarrassing. And my Mom is just sitting there and blushing, yet won't look at a TV programme when couples are kissing and walks out of the room if there is any mention of sex. And is Pro-Life... I don't know why I told you that. Where are we? Where is the turn-off. You were supposed to be watching.'  
Timmy just smiled. Armie was a mixture of naivety, recklessness, and innocence. Sometimes the eyes would widen in shock like just now and other times he was capable of just basically behaving pretty badly. He wanted to tell Timmy he couldn't see Will, he was possessive, not just with his sexual partners but with his friends and his sister. Nick and Victoria had completely thrown him. He liked them separately, not together, it wasn't appropriate, and they would not listen to him. He was going to talk to them before they actually slept together. Nick dating his sister was wrong, just wrong full stop.  
Timmy put his hand on Armie's neck and trailed his fingers twice. Liked it and did it again. The smile back at him was more than worth it.  
'The turn-off was back there, you were so engrossed, I let it go. We are early and I like having you to myself for a few minutes longer. When we get to the airport you aren’t just gonna drop me and go...are you?  
'I'm gonna park, I want to say goodbye to you properly.'  
Timmy started fidgeting.  
'Properly?'  
Now he was rolling in the car seat. He pulled his trouser down at the front, it was getting tight.  
'Yes. Properly.'  
'Tongues.'  
'Yes.'  
The hand was now on the flesh of Armie's inner thigh.  
'In public? No, you won't.'  
'The Fuck. Yes.'  
They drove on for another ten minutes in silence. The atmosphere was electric.  
'Here's the turning, don't miss this one.'  
Armie was giving him the eye-fuck of his life. Then turned off. Timmy kept a hand on his leg and sat straight in his seat he did not look at him for the rest of the time they were in the car. He couldn't.  
They got into the car park, second level. Armie got out and got Timmy's case out of the boot. He only had small case, which he could carry on, a washbag with essential things, everything else bathroom wise he would buy on location. His MacBook, iPad, iPhone, cards, cash, passport, scripts, timetables and logs were in his backpack. He had had to have those to hand, could not let that bag out of his sight. He only took the bare necessities for clothing, working on the basis that if he needed anything else he could buy it online or on location. They both went to the desk, Armie took control and virtually answered all the questions. The woman on the desk flashed looks one to the other, Timmy had turned kittenish, skittish, wide eyed and submissive. Armie was dominant. Internally the desk agent was killing herself with laughter, it could not be more archetypal. Timmy had his hand on Armie's back, stroking it the whole time they were at the desk. When they turned away, he slid it down to his ass and squeezed. The woman rolled her eyes, Jesus, she hoped they were going to be good at the departure gate.  
They were not good at the departure gate, Armie warned him again as they approached, using indisputable language to describe what he was going to do, Timmy became tentative, waiting to see if Armie was going to carry out his threat. Armie’s only concession was he took him into a corner and pressed him into a wall. He basically just took hold, put his hand on the back of Timmy's neck, brought his body into full contact with Timmy and kissed him open-mouthed. Pressed his tongue into action, tasting and controlling Timmy. The other hand lay just at top of Timmy's ass and pressed inwards. Timmy could not do anything but just stand there and take it. Armie kissed him once, for a long time. Held him for a few moments, kissed his mouth softly and then said goodbye. And walked back to car park. Timmy could not speak.  
Someone said something to him and that woke him up. He was still shaken when he got through passport control. He checked his phone, Armie had sent him a text.  
\- Don't fuck anyone whilst you are away. Facetime me when you go to bed tonight, Daddy might have something to show you.


	7. Seven

Timmy was too busy to pay any attention to Armie's texts the following day. They had started with a table read and then gone on to start marking up the script, he was taking notes from the director and cinematographer in preparation for the first day of shooting.

The star of the show was notorious, a good in fact very good actor, charismatic and pleasant but hopeless at being consistent. He was going to have his work cut out. The actor George (his real name not his acting name), would hit his marks correctly but would invariably pick things up with the other hand on the next take or change moves from the previous take. He was going to have write everything down and photograph it. Most actors were pretty good because they had some training and the training taught them how to repeat consistently, George had none, but he was headed for big things and he had to get it eventually, otherwise he wouldn’t get hired. Timmy was glad he was working with him on his first and big break. So, whilst during the day Armie was nowhere in his mind, nights were a different matter.

The first time Armie FaceTimed he could not it get it to work, then they googled and found there was a problem using FaceTime with the iPhone six. Timmy phoned him and told him to set up his laptop. An hour later, they finally managed to get the machine set up and placed in a good way to capture both of them. Armie couldn't get the hang of staying in frame, and gave up. The next night Timmy had dinner with the crew and switched off all of his gadgets except his phone which he used for alarms supplemented by his travel alarm. He had to get up at five and be ready on set to start at six, and still have time to get some breakfast otherwise the day would not go well. He was skinny but he ate. They wanted to get all the planned exterior shots done by twelve break, for lunch and then do a few interior shots, another break and then back to exterior shots when the heat had gone out of the day. Timmy was kept busy because he had to make sure that everything was placed just so and that he had captured all the changes in light, recorded the number of takes and if these were sequenced correctly for editing, detail where they had deviated from the script, and were back in exactly the same spot for background and scenery. It was a lot, he couldn’t afford to divide his concentration with Armie. He was too distracting in a variety of ways.

As they had just started the Director was kind and gave them short scenes which were in the middle of the film, and therefore could be easily adjusted post production. This allowed George time to get with the groove, he didn't have time to waste constantly re-shooting scenes if props were in the wrong hand or place. And gave Timmy a chance to work out what he needed to look out for, people had a tendency to make the same or similar mistakes, he now had a heads up.

'Hey Timmy, haven't seen you in a long while.'

It was someone he'd worked with in New York when he was first starting out.

'How is David?'

'Hey Howard, good to see you - I don't see him anymore. Last I heard he had returned to London. He was only here for six months.'

'Shame, I could see you were very well suited.'

'That's how it goes. It was an interlude for both of us, we knew what it was. I enjoyed his company and he mine.' 

'Seeing anyone now?'

'No. Not dating at the moment.' He smiled.

'OK...I won't ask any more questions...How's your Mom...'

Howard was older and very settled with his wife. He wanted everyone to be as loved up as he was and he asked everyone if they had a partner in a way that was neither patronising or invasive, he just wanted everyone to be as happy as he was. He had taken Timmy under his wing on that first show. An editor of some standing he wasn't always on set but when he was, he would always take time out for Timmy and he would give him pointers so that he could perform his role to the best of his ability.

He was enjoying himself, the whole team was nice, well one or two were not so nice but he didn't have to deal with them so much. It was Saturday evening before he got time to himself and he was tired. They had shot some scenes in the morning and then had the rest of the weekend off. Most were going for a drink near the accommodation, there were a few local bars that film crews used, but he cried off. He wanted to make a few calls and he wanted to see if Armie was in, then he was going to settle in and watch something. The crew were having brunch the next day he would catch up with them then, he wasn't the only one having a quiet evening in, and caught the film crew van back to the shared apartment.

The apartment was fine except it had thin walls, the first night was tricky because two of the crew were in a relationship and they were in the room next to him and he could hear them, like, hear what they were doing and how long they were doing it for. Not loud but enough to make him put his earphones in, the sound was softly there and he did not want to hear. He thought about asking for a change there was other accommodation but it was in a motel, used for contractors who were not there for the whole shoot and it would mean that he would be by himself. He decided that he would make some noise himself play his mini speakers loud so that they knew they could be heard, it worked because they were afterwards more considerate and tried to limit their passion.

He managed to get Armie first time.

‘Hey, Armie how are you? What's Up?'

‘Hey Tim, I miss you.’

‘Ahh! That is sweet. I miss you too. You wanna Facetime?’

‘Go on.’

Armie got his laptop and connected to Timmy.

‘I got a new phone, and a new laptop.’

‘What!’

‘Yeah, I guessed if I wanted to keep in touch I needed to update. I am going to sell the six when I get this one set up. I only bought it today. Nick came with me. He bought Victoria, I’m too late they are already fucking.'

This was a little too much.

‘What do you mean you were too late?’

‘He is not supposed to fuck her. It's lucky he prefers to you know...’

‘You know _what_?’

‘You know...take the lead...made it easier for him.’

‘You didn't fucking ask him!’

‘Of course I did. I told you. He is my brother we share everything.’

‘You won't be sharing everything with him from now on.’

‘Are we dating?’

‘You are taking the proverbial, that is your sister.’

‘He wouldn't tell me, just told me to mind my own bleep bleep bleep business. His language was atrocious. She was all over him. They were holding hands, smooching, she put her hand on his ass. It was embarrassing.’

‘Yeah like you at the airport.’

‘You liked it.’

Timmy could not deny it, he did, he loved it.

‘Anyway, what else have you been up to?’

They had a longish chat, they had last spoken late on Thursday, well texted.

'Sleeping OK?'

'Yes, but the next door neighbours are a bit noisy.' 

'Noisy, as in fucking noisy...ha...ha...ha...see what I did there?' 

Timmy grinned, Armie loved making silly jokes.

'Yes.' 

'Do you wanna make some sex noises...' 

'Are you saying what I think you are saying...' 

'Yes.' 

'It's too soon. We haven't even dated yet.' 

'I thought we were FaceTiming.'

'There are still rules.

Never on the first night

We have to have a good talk

You need to tell me what you like

You have to show me you are serious 

I have to know if we really do get on.'

'Fucks sake.' 

'What?'

'Are you a virgin?' 

'You didn't really expect me to take off my clothes on our first date?' 

'Jesus. OK' 

'After all the fuss you made about Nick and Victoria and you just expect me to drop my kecks. On the first night.' 

Armie took pause.

'OK OK I'm a bit over excited, look...' 

'Wait! Wait! What are you gonna show me.'

'I'm blushing…you fool look at my neck.'

Timmy relaxed, a bit. 

'OK let's start again. Did I tell you who was on set? Oh I don't think I can tell you I signed a NDA. Shit what can I tell you? I am gonna have to give them numbers. Let me get a pen and some paper.' 

He them proceeded to write down the cast and the crew and numbered them randomly. 

'What are you doing, where have you gone?' 

'Wait a minute. Done. So...' 

He proceeded to give a detailed description of his day, by the end Armie had worked out who was who and started to use names. 

'Look I have to go Nick and Victoria are coming round. I'll be back when they go.'

'I might be asleep.' 

'Sleep later. I'll be coming through around 12.'

At 12 midnight precisely, Armie was on the phone.

'Good you are awake. Put on Facetime.'

'Right these are the rules, three FaceTimes equal one date. You are not allowed to take off any clothes until the third time. You can't Facetime me during the day.'

Armie showed him his dick. It wasn't erect. 

'Jesus Armie. Oh fuck. Put it away.'

Timmy was entranced. It was lovely. He wanted to touch it.

'Goodnight.'

The screen went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked some things up, Timmy's role may not be described entirely accurately. But you know it will give a general idea; a script supervisor might also be called continuity and the role is wide ranging, essentially the person is responsible for ensuring that what is seen on screen hangs together, so accurate dialogue, consistent moves and sequence of scenes. This involves ensuring the same props and costumes are used, recording what the clapper board says, which lens were used, recording takes and divergence from previous takes, with a view that together with the Director they can get the editor a coherent film to edit. All of this is in the script supervisor's remit. Almost makes it understandable why some films lose everything when it comes to the edit. If the Director or script supervisor don't ensure consistency the film is in trouble before it even gets to the editing suite.


	8. Eight

After the FaceTime dick, Timmy was afraid to open his phone in public, and then the next morning Armie sent him a video of himself in the shower soaped up. He could not see anything clearly, the soap hid some but not everything, some things were very evident and now he knew what Armie was like from both sides. In Timmy's mind Armie should wait the requisite time before engaging in that behaviour. He may have teased him with some hands and suggestive words or behaviour but that was because he was building on what they had and he was trying to show interest. He didn't know if he could manage Armie, and was a bit worried about what would happen when he came back. That difference in age sometimes was revealed in confidence and certainty. They could start dating but it looked like Armie would not be happy to take things slow on the sex front. Getting to know each other was important but it looked like it was a holistic thing with Armie if he liked you there was no point proceeding in one area i.e. the getting to know and understand one another, whilst holding off getting together physically. He decided to have a conversation with him and replied to the WhatsApp video.

'are you going to send me some kind of nude picture everyday?'

An answer pinged back very quickly. 

'perhaps'

'is this normal with you?'

'sending pictures like this, no being clear about how much I want someone yes, normal for me important to me sex is important to me it’s part of how I know I want you, you aren't here so I am using modern technology to make myself clear.' 

'I like to wait a while before I get into the actual physical act' 

'we don't have to fuck immediately you get back, lots of things we can do, all is part of deal' 

'it's important for me to understand you, to get to know you. I like to share views, opinions, see if we are compatible.' 

'compatible, we are "compatible"' 

'you kissed me once, you don't know if we are "compatible".'

'did you like it the kiss?' 

'yes. but that doesn't mean anything'

'means something to me....'

Timmy was interrupted, someone was calling him. ‘Coming.’

'gotta go. I'm being called for the van, later?' 

'in all evening'

Timmy was distracted, he would not be able to speak or contact Armie before he went out to work at all, proved by the fact that Armie was on his mind all morning; he made a couple of stupid mistakes, forgot to take a photo of one of actors as the scene ended and didn't write down the camera details of the same scene. He tried to recall later what had happened. The scene was running perfectly and it was the last couple of lines, with long pauses, and movement and he switched off and the picture of Armie's ass in the shower came to mind, possibilities came to mind. All the time Joe, the Director was calling him to attention, he was in and out of concentration. Armie's body drifted through his mind all afternoon.

‘don't send any more pictures or videos, you are too distracting’

Armie's mind was working overtime.

‘what?’

It did not compute with him, he had enjoyed making that video, it took him five goes to get it right, and he had learnt how to use the tools on the phone to cut and colour the mini video just right.

‘what's the problem? didn't you like it?

Now he was concerned perhaps it didn't look good. Perhaps Timmy wasn't into naked bodies, perhaps he didn't like dick... 

‘I liked it fine...that is the problem. I made two mistakes today, which probably won't cost us but it was mortifying. And I don't make basic mistakes like that, Joe forgave me he said I was good and that he enjoyed working with me. But I can't do that again. You can't send me those things. To be honest Armie, you are on my mind, I like you. But I can't afford to be falling in love at the moment I have to concentrate, this is a big break for me.'

Armie understood Timmy was young he was approaching 24 so not even 25, actually a baby, his baby - he couldn’t deny he felt possessive already, this job was a big deal for him, he had to recognise that, he needed to look after him, make sure that he was OK, let him know he wasn’t only into to him for the sex, make some time and space so they could grow close, perhaps lay off a little. Then he remembered what Timmy said 'falling in love'. 

‘did you say you were falling in love with me?’

‘I said I can't afford to be falling in love with you’ 

‘same difference. OK. I am coming up to see you this weekend’

Silence over the air waves, everything stopped.

‘no you are not’

‘I am’

‘no Armie’

‘watch this space where are you going to be? I won't send nudies but we will facetime and I will come and see you each weekend we will spend a night together each week, if it can't be the weekend we will pick up another day. Deal?’

Silence.

‘speak later Armie’

He didn't give him the chance to respond. 

This was worse. Now he would be waiting for him to arrive. He knew he liked it really, but it was nice having him at a distance not real, something intangible, someone to think about in his spare time, someone who wasn’t serious, he could flirt with him it wasn't real. It wasn't real. If he came up on weekends, it was a thing a real, definite thing. Then he thought what if they did just facetime for the whole month, what was that? He had held that in mind, it was safe he could put down the machine and put Armie away. If they just talked over Facetime it was safe, if Armie came to see him it meant he had some level of commitment. He didn't have to reciprocate and that was it, he didn't have to engage but also why wouldn’t he? And then he thought back to the flirting, the hands on Armie, teasing him with Will. That was safe, because he knew he was doing it for fun. In a couple of days it had gone from fun to 'something'. He either had to stop messing Armie around or commit, to 'something'. 

If he was going to stop messing Armie around he would have to move out. He couldn't stay in the flat, perhaps he should move out anyway. That was a fucking pain in the ass. It was a nice apartment, Armie’s family owned it, Armie had told him his father had several apartments, Victoria was living in another one. She didn't work, she Armie and Nick were essentially trust fund babies. Timmy realised Armie was being economical with the truth, of course he had some extra income from somewhere, he lived better than his salary and his salary was good. He thought about the lunch, where they bought food or he should say where Armie bought food. He thought about Armie's clothes, all natural fabrics if looked at closely not cheap. Armie went out to dinner in discreet decent places, he wasn't showy with his money, he had money and he also had that ease that having money brings, he drove a Prius, it was new. Timmy began to piece together a picture of Armie. He got a piece of paper, and some small post it notes from his work bag, ready to draw up a list of pros and cons, at the top he wrote. 'I like him', and 'I think he is sexy.', ' Those were the key things, non-negotiable things.

Then he wrote down some other things. 

He can’t wait, everything has to be done now

He has some rigid views on how things should be

He likes to push things

He makes assumptions: Victoria and Nick; coming to Bunkerville (where would he stay?) 

He is much richer than me

He is sometimes hasty and has to withdraw

\- Then he couldn't think of any other negatives.

He likes to take care of people

He is generous 

He is open-hearted

He is nice, pleasant to be around

He tells you what he thinks

He does what he says he is going to do

He listens to me

He likes me

He's made it clear he wants me

He wants to spend time with me

He makes stupid jokes 

He works when clearly he does not need to

Other people like him

He is friendly and polite with everyone, he is never rude. 

He has a big dick

He is tall

He is fucking attractive

He sent the a photo of all of sticky notes and where they fell, which was overwhelmingly on the plus side to Armie with a caption, 'You should do the same. Send it to me, then I will tell you what I have decided.' 

Armie responded with a song: Where Would I Be Without You by Bobby Taylor

Timmy WhatsApp’d him a heart.

The next day he sent him: I am Your Man by Bobby Taylor

Timmy wanted to cry.

The next day: Someone by Musiq Soulchild

Timmy wasn’t at all sure at first what to make of these songs. Intense. Like Armie. Armie felt everything. He should have put that on a sticky, never mind. The songs had meaning. Perhaps, he should just take them as ‘musings’ rather than commitment. Words and music to make it clear what he wanted. Armie was trying to tell him he was serious about him, they were musical love letters.

That night: ‘Do I have to say anything more…I am coming on Friday night, when do you finish? And where the fuck should I stay? I am coming to see you, it will be with you…we don’t have to fuck. I am coming to see you. To see how you are, to talk and spend time together. That other stuff can wait, I can wait until you are ready. If your neighbours are nosy as well as noisy, we can stay at a hotel. Otherwise, it will be your room, your bed, a bed is for sleeping as well as other stuff…remember we did that thing already...Goodnight Timmy, can’t wait to see you.’


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind of routine is settled upon, things are moving on.
> 
> This is fiction.

Strangely Tim was able to settle. No more pictures or videos turned up and instead he and Armie texted each other each evening as things occurred to them, a thought or a piece of music, just something which connected, they had a FaceTime session just before they went to bed. These sessions were mostly the same, a catch up and a chance to dig deeper. Each would take the opportunity to use something that had happened to them that day to test opinion or put across a viewpoint. So far it was working, they were well into the second week without any stress or argument. They didn’t need extended conversation, ten minutes or so got them to the point they were trying to make, their minds were very compatible, conversation just ran on as if they were in the same room, living in the apartment, the many miles made little difference. They got each other and were already developing a kind of shorthand made up of facial gesture and vocal intonation.

Timmy had to get up at five sometimes half past four, so he could not afford to be in bed late or talking to Armie for long, this also put pressure on them to make good use of the time they were together. Disputes were time stealers. He was normally in bed by ten and asleep by half ten. Armie true to his word, wanted to make sure that Tim was OK and respected the fact that by the end of the working day Timmy needed to reset, rest and have an early night. Cast and crew were used to high octane ways of living when on set, reality was heightened risks taken personally and professionally, that effect could be lessened by getting enough sleep. Other members of the crew could afford to be on site just as filming started but like the food cart, hair, make-up, props and the technical guys he had to be part of the set-up team. He had the 'book' or log which outlined where they had left things. He had to concentrate and he had to get the right amount of rest, at least six hours. When there was a couple of night shoots, they spoke early in the morning well before Armie normally got up, might be as early as four. For those days Armie set his alarm, they had fifteen minutes on FaceTime with Armie half-naked and dishevelled from bed, and Timmy bright eyed and still wired from being on set. Those were the best times because it was kind of exciting, Timmy was animated Armie very relaxed and ready to let him just spill.

‘So what are you bringing me from home?’

‘What do you want?’

Armie decided not to argue or josh.

‘You think of something, I want a reminder of the apartment or of you.’

'Same thing...ha ha ha...thought of something.'

'Don't tell me...what have you been doing?'

Armie was going to bring him his shower gel, it was distinctive, he could wash in it and be reminded of him. He'd buy a new one for him, would have to go shopping, might buy him some other things in the Acqua di Palma range, the Beverly Centre would have the full range.

He imagined how it might smell on Timmy’s skin how it might feel on him his own skin began tingling roused him time enough for that now was not the time that part of him was being woken he knew himself he couldn’t wait indefinitely.

He'd get Nick to come with him, Victoria was banned it had to be the boys together. He realised he hadn't seen Nick for nearly a week, time for the conversation, they could have lunch, he had things he wanted to discuss with Nick, which he couldn’t do in front of Victoria. Most important of which was how he felt about Timmy and how he was going to deal with his feelings.

Victoria and Nick were a thing, they were spending time together. Armie's Mom was excited and anticipating a full blown relationship. Armie told her to wait, it might be something it might just be Nick trying something out. That did not mean he was messing Victoria around. He genuinely liked her and had previously expressed sexual feelings relating to other women but always ended up with men. Men who treated him badly or just weren't available, and this was the thing, like Armie Victoria had been brought up to be considerate, kind and to appreciate that other people might be different and not so fortunate either in wealth or in life terms, and that was why Armie was concerned. Nick may be substituting neglect by former loves with a misguided belief that he had solved his former problems with Victoria who was nice to him, listened to him and encouraged him, unlike his former lovers. Victoria's way of being was very different to what he had experienced with other loves, perhaps he just didn't know what love was or how to be appreciated. Victoria might end up as a pleasant experiment, and he wanted her to know she had options, and to be prepared for whatever might come in the future, whether that was with Nick or not.

'Are you still there?' Armie had drifted out of frame and then came back.

'Yes, Yes...what do you think of Victoria and Nick?'

'Stay out of their business... We already had that conversation. Nick is an unfinished work, he still has to find his way, don't interfere.'

'But she's my sister..'

'How old is she? She must have been in a few relationships...'

'Twenty-seven, nothing serious, just messing around really. She is too nice, men give her the run around. I love Nick but I love my sister more. They are both unfinished.'

'Well, leave them alone, they will work something out. If it goes to hell, I will listen to Victoria and you can listen to Nick, you won't want to share any sex business with your sister.'

'That's wise of you…thanks...not sure if I can help myself...I am used to listening to both of them... I don't know...' 

'In other news...we are ahead of schedule so I have the whole weekend free. Need to be back by bedtime Sunday so we can start as normal on Monday. What flight are you on? I can get a car, there are some on hire, I can take one of those - don't say anything about my driving, you can't drive you won't be insured. I can pick you up in Las Vegas, we could stay there or go to the Grand Canyon, I haven't been there before.'

He sounded excited and was rambling. 

'Grand Canyon, I will book it. Flight comes in at seven. We can drive straight there. Nick is taking me to the airport.'

'Might be a bit ambitious...its a four hour drive...'

'I might drive, we can share the driving between Las Vegas and the Canyon then…I'll take Monday off and...’ He was thinking out loud, nothing was settled.

'Are you sure? Won't it be too much...?'

‘Let me book everything Timmy I want to do it.'

'OK. It’s nearly eleven. I have to go to sleep.'

Both apartments were quiet, in Tim's apartment all other inhabitants were asleep, it felt like the middle of the night, in Armie's the night was beginning to slow down, that time of night when night birds were well into their second wind ready to have fun or misbehave, a calm stillness which one could rest in feel like it was open to all opportunities, the night covered all activities nefarious and good, permission to misbehave was a given.

'I'm not tired Timmy...do you want to...you know...'

He did but he would be crap the next day.

'I'd love to Armie but...'

‘OK OK... I understand, got to get up early... I might just you know...do you want to watch?'

If he watched he might as well join in.

‘Let me look at my schedule...

Need to be on set for six, that means getting up at my normal time, alright...a quickie. Don't talk to me I can't do it if you talk to me…’

‘What is the point then, we have to talk to each other, show each other, tell each other what we are doing!’

‘I can fucking see what you are doing, you have already started fucker, don't fucking talk to me!’

He slipped off his boxers, Armie was already well into it, his hand could be seen moving slowly under the covers, he pushed the cover down. Timmy could see everything, he watched for a while. Armie was glorious. 

‘I can't see you Tim, where is your hand’

Armie was breathless, holding on and watching at the same time. He spoke again.

‘Put the machine on the side of the bed...no sit up...its moving...put it on the bedside table...turn it…yeah that's it...oh fuck yeah...so pretty... let me see it, take your hand off Timmy...’

Turns out in sexual matters Timmy is silent and pensive, trying to sense and feel everything rather than speak it. Armie is vocal, very vocal and very expressive.

‘Shut up, they will hear us...'

Timmy didn't want to touch his laptop. He would have to wipe it down as it was, there were marks on the screen already.

‘Fuck...nearly there...Jesus...let me see...shit...coming...ah shit...’

Timmy wasn't far behind.

‘That was nice...’

‘Sleepy...’

‘Night Timmy’

‘Night Armie.’

He was crap the next day, explained it away as not sleeping well, worked hard and managed to get through the day without any errors. Texted Armie at lunchtime

>I am rubbish today.

<I am feeling great... can't wait for Friday, already booked everything. Not done any work. Later.

He was like fucking Tigger. The session on FaceTime was like an elixir, Timmy could tell that this was why sex was important to him, he knew that he was alive, he had something definite to wake up for, the feeling of wanting and being wanted like a drug to him. Timmy mused, he was Armie's drug of choice, it made him happy, he smiled for the rest of the day.

‘Who is he?’

‘He? Who?’ 

‘The one that is keeping you up and distracting you.’

‘Shh...don't say anything...you might see him later this week...anyway how do you know it is a he?’

He liked Ariel, who was one of the make-up artistes, she rolled her eyes at him. She was pragmatic and matter of fact, had heard a lot from people who sat in her chair.

‘Give me a break, there are men here who would kill to get you to take notice. George is sniffing around, you just brushed him off. There are women who are throwing themselves at you and they might as well not exist.’

‘Proves nothing.’ 

‘I know who you look at, and it is not anyone of a female persuasion. Plus you are what I call fey, and very pretty.’ 

Timmy laughed. ‘Yeah I been called that before.’

‘So who is he?’

‘Let's see how we go this weekend, it might be something or nothing. I stand to lose quite a lot if it doesn't work out. I got a picture somewhere.’ 

Timmy swiped through the rude (he’d have to hide them in an Armie ‘Private’ album) and found one of Armie at the lunch, they had sat in the courtyard of the restaurant in dappled sunlight, he was in and out of the shade, the light catching how handsome he looked, tanned, relaxed, a pair of sunglasses casually in his hand as he talked, the blue-grey shirt brought out the colour of his eyes and the blonde underlying his brown hair. Timmy softened he couldn't help it, it was his favourite photo, it caught the essential Armie.

‘Fuck...he is... Wow...He is gorgeous Timmy.’

‘Yeah I know. I'm lucky. He likes me and he is not shy about telling me and showing me, why would I look at anyone else?’


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

In the end Armie flew. Nick took him to the airport and promised to collect him. Timmy got a hire car but paid for it, he got a discount because of the film company and put both himself and Armie on the insurance.

He drove down to McCarran Airport and took a couple of people with him namely Howard and Ariel both of whom were needed at a catch up/planning meeting for the second half of the shoot which had been held on Friday afternoon. they were being let off an hour earlier than planned but Armie couldn't change his flight so was still getting in around seven. The actors had been allowed to go at lunchtime, most had invited friends up to Las Vegas for the weekend. 

There was lively conversation in the car, Ariel sat up front with Timmy and Howard was of course sitting in the back, making use of the space. He had spread out the contents of his bag and was sorting out the detritus from the bottom and placing it in a plastic bag. Then passed that forward for Ariel to do the same, every day notes had to be made and this now redundant waste plus the normal rubbish had to got be rid of.

‘So who is this man Timmy?’ Howard was intrigued.

‘He is delicious Howie.’ 

Ariel spoke on Timmy's behalf. Timmy softly smiled and let her carry on.

‘He is thirty-two, that’s right huh?’ Timmy nodded. 

‘Where's your phone, let me show Howard his picture.’

‘Er no...’

‘Dick pics eh?’

Timmy blushed.

‘Not exactly.’

‘Not exactly.’ She sucked her teeth. 

‘Some rudery has taken place. What's he like, good size? He is over six foot Howie, wonder if he is in proportion? A big dick is promised.’

Now Timmy was blushing furiously.

‘He is sufficiently supplied’

‘ _Sufficiently supplied._ ’

Ariel threw a large wink in the mirror back to Howard.

‘I am not going to answer any more questions, shut up.’

In a way Timmy was pleased, it wouldn’t take long now to get to the airport, it was about two hours driving all told, and they had been going for an hour or so already. They had some conversation but to be truthful he wasn’t paying attention. He wondered if Armie would look the same, if it would be the same between them. They had met six or seven weeks previously, and pretty much hit it off within the first week, the mild flirting had started the following week. He was trying to put it into context. If he had met Armie at work say, how long would it take him to feel the way he was feeling now. Would he have had that FaceTime session with him by now? He couldn’t answer that honestly because being away from him and not having access to him meant that he felt like he had to intensify what they had. They hadn’t touched each other sexually and only had that one kiss, was that normal? He didn’t know. It didn’t feel like it was too much. He didn’t feel like he had given away too much. What was he going to do when Armie was here? 

He was being asked a question, had to stop day-dreaming and answer.

‘You’ll have to park, what terminal Tim…Timmy?’

‘T1, One I think – that’s domestic flights, where are you going?’

‘Howard’s going to New York and I’m going to stay in Las Vegas, meeting my partner here, we might see you in arrivals…He’s coming in from LA too.’

They were about twenty minutes away now, he wanted to check his phone to see if Armie had left instructions, he couldn’t pull over, just kept driving to the terminal. When he had parked up, Howard got out of the car as did both Timmy and Ariel, Howard came round and gave him a hug.

‘Might not see you again on location, but definitely see you in a few weeks for editing and post-production. Take care of your man, let me know how you both get on, you know I like to hear from you…and if you want advice….I’m here, don’t be shy.’ Howard gave him a second hug and walked towards departures.

‘Well shall we walk there together? They are probably on the same flight, is Armie coming in on American or United?’

‘Neither, he’s coming in on Delta, said they were more reliable and they flew in first most times of the major American airlines.’

‘James is doing the same, wonder if they sat near or together?’ She started looking for him and they hadn’t reached the exit yet.

Two nights before, he’d told Armie not to FaceTime, they had their last text conversation at nine and Timmy had shut the phone off completely relying on his travel alarm. He wanted to sleep properly, he knew the weekend was going to be intense and he needed the rest. Armie went quiet when he said that, he knew Armie had things he wanted to tell him. He couldn’t listen to him, he was too much. He needed a solid night’s sleep, he had work and then he had to drive, and then he would have Armie, he wanted to be the best he could when he met him. He didn’t want to be tired or cranky.

As they walked into the arrivals area, he began to be on tenterhooks. Naturally looking for Armie, Ariel was doing the same, her concentration had gone away from Timmy as she scanned the crowd coming out of the arrivals and baggage area.

‘There he is, see you Timmy. Bye Bye.’

She was gone. He was alone and then he heard his name being called a familiar voice, that voice, he turned round, Armie was virtually on top of him, arms open, Timmy was subsumed into a hug, and a furtive kiss on the cheek. They stood for a few moments and parted slightly, looking into each other eyes, trying to see if they really recognised each other.

‘Hello you.’

‘Hello Armie.’

Armie bent and kissed him on the mouth, a greeting, he was grateful, he wasn’t sure if he could cope with a full on kiss in public.

‘Where are we parked? I only got this bag, I’ve booked the Paris, it’s not modern but very nice.’ Armie put an arm around him.

‘I really missed you. Is this too much?’ Didn’t wait for an answer, took the arm away, carried on walking. ‘Come on. I booked a parking space as well, we will be flying from Las Vegas.’

‘Flying where?’

‘Helicopter…Grand Canyon remember…we don’t have enough time to do the whole thing, we’ll do the flight and come back and do the proper tour, it takes five days. I am being rude, how are you? Good?’ He came close again and took Timmy by the hand discreetly.

‘I don’t know what to do with myself…If I am too much tell me.’

By now they were approaching the entrance to the car park. Timmy began to get anxious, Armie might use this as an opportunity to grab him and kiss him properly. He stopped him.

‘Kiss me.’

Better to take the lead, than wait for things he already wanted and could control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had much time today, so a short chapter. A proper update will follow for Saturday and Sunday, we will be spending the weekend with the boys in Las Vegas and also on their trip to the Grand Canyon.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress, but not what was intended. Pt1
> 
> This is fiction.

This time Armie was circumspect.

‘I want to kiss you properly, in our room…’

‘Really? What happened to you?’

‘This is what I wanted to talk to you about.’

Armie looked around to see if anyone was close, they were but people were occupied, either tired or distracted or chatting animatedly with friends and family plus they were approaching the car park lift, there were some people just ahead and they were about to get into the same lift with them. It wasn’t the right time.

‘I am not going to push you…look this isn’t the right place for this conversation…’ 

He couldn’t finish what he wanted to say, he had already dropped Timmy’s hand. They stood in silence, Armie was behaving himself, he stood off Timmy. In a way Timmy wanted Armie to press against him, what was wrong with him? He was kind of reverting to his apartment behaviour, flirting and wanting to put his hands on Armie. What would happen when they got to the room? He was kind of shivering and looking forward to being alone with him.

The Hotel was about fifteen minutes away, just off the Strip but very close. Shops were not far, there was a walkway leading to other hotels it was perfectly positioned, they might even have time to go to Old Vegas, Timmy wondered what Armie had in store.

They checked in, were given details of the concierge service for booking events and activities but decided to concentrate on the Grand Canyon and just relaxing by a pool; there were many pools they could visit, many better than the one at the Paris, which hardly had any shade. Timmy had to buy a swimsuit, Armie had asked if he had one, but he didn’t think he would be needing anything like that, said he didn’t need one then found out too late that he might, decided to take his normal route and just buy something new. By the time they had checked in, had the luggage taken up and started to explore the suite Armie had booked, it was well gone eight. Armie had booked a two bedroom suite.

‘This is what I wanted to talk to you about. I don’t want to make it seem like I am expecting you to sleep with me. I know that you want to wait. I said when we first spoke about me coming up, that I wanted to spend time with you and get to know you. I meant it.’

‘Oh Armie…’

Timmy flung himself at Armie.

‘OK OK…get off, otherwise things will take a turn...’

He kissed the top of Timmy’s head.

‘I meant it, I would sleep with you anytime – it wouldn’t mean that I would lose respect for you, we are beyond that aren’t we? I know what I would like but I have to respect what you want, I don’t want to press you. You are much younger than me and you may need more time to decide if I am what you want, I understand that. I want you. I fucking want you, but I can wait.’

Timmy lead him over to a loveseat, a double armchair, sat him down got into his lap, turned and settled himself, comfortable, hung an arm round his neck.

‘Can we make out…?’

‘Yes.’

Timmy started kissing him, little kisses to start with, then began sucking on his lip. His tongue first tasting his lips then slipping into Armie’s mouth, Armie opened to let him in, soft, a vessel and let Timmy lead, joined in but held back to let Timmy take what he needed.

‘Let me do this, you don’t have to do anything Armie.’

Armie relaxed and sat back, anything Timmy wanted he could have. He hoped the dick would behave. It didn’t, and it didn’t take much, he began to harden.

‘Sorry.’

‘It’s alright. It feels nice.’ Timmy’s ass was right on top of Armies bone hard dick. He carried on with the kissing, his tongue was soft and then hard, he was sucking on Armie’s mouth, sucking small hickeys below the collar line, his hand was under and inside Armie’s shirt, he did not broach below the waistline, he didn’t have to, the flesh of his ass was rubbing Armie as he kissed him and his body flexed to reach his neck and change position. He came up for air.

‘You OK.’

‘Yes.’ Armie sounded a bit raw, rough.

‘You don’t sound OK.’

‘You are sitting on my dick, which is hard.’

‘Do you want me to get up?’

‘No.’

They sat there kissing and sharing the physical closeness, Armie’s fingers had found some skin, he was stroking Timmy’s waist, feeling his rib bones, the sternum, the way his small amount of flesh spread around his body. Timmy was skinny, he could feel ribs, the body tissue around his stomach, flesh around his back below his ribcage, the muscles holding everything together. He started to learn Timmy’s body, he ran his hand down a thigh, turned it inwards and then looked into Timmy’s face to see if this was OK. It was. He began stroking a thigh but stayed away from his cock. Timmy pressed his ass down and began to roll his body against Armie holding the dick against the cheeks of his ass.

‘Right, get up. That is not allowed.’ Armie practically threw Timmy off.

‘Too much.’

‘Too fucking much. I am trying to respect you. You are not trying to respect me. I am finding this fucking hard. I’m going to the bathroom.’

‘Want me to come with you.’

‘No.’

Timmy laughed, he had Armie wrapped round his little finger, he might say he had Armie’s cock wrapped in his hand, he was going to play with him and it.

Armie got into the bathroom, locked it and stood behind the door. He opened his trousers and breathed hard, looked down at his dick. It was normally his friend, now it was changing loyalty. He didn’t know whether to finish himself off or punish it by making it soften, he would use the technique to edge himself or hold off an orgasm. He decided to finish off, if that little shit did the same thing to him later it was going to be painful, he would probably have to cum. He definitely couldn’t sleep in the same bed as him, that would not work. He wasn’t sure how he was going to manage the rest of the weekend. He wanted to fuck him. When he finished, he sighed, wiped himself, washed his hands and used the bidet, got his clothes back on.

‘Right let’s go to dinner.’

They were walking down towards the lift.

‘You smell nice. You smell of flesh and sex. I want to lick you.’

‘Stop it.’

Timmy put a hand on Armie’s ass, Jesus, this boy was going to kill him. He took it off as they reached the lift, Timmy put it on again when they got in, they were standing to the side, other people were getting in, now they were at the back. Timmy was rhythmically squeezing Armie’s ass, slipped his hand under the ass his fingers brushed Armies balls, Armie let out a small groan, heads twitched backwards, Timmy was standing there looking angelic, hands and face straightforward. Armie was blushing, it looked like what it was, the heads twitched back smiling.

‘Where are you taking me?’

‘Can you behave please.’

‘Yes Armie, where are we going.’

‘I haven’t booked, what would you like to eat?’

‘I don’t mind, anything, you choose.’

Armie looked at him. He didn’t trust him, he should choose somewhere where he couldn’t sit next to him, but he wasn’t home, he would have to take a chance.

‘Do you like Italian? There’s a place which serves good old-fashioned Italian food and has some entertainment, not full on, we can eat and then get back, we are booked on the morning tour with Solar, they’ve excellent reviews on TripAdvisor. I wanted to get you back to our room by eleven, we can have a night cap. We have to get up sevenish, the car is coming to pick us up at 8.30 and we should be on board by 9.30am and should be back for lunch. We can sit at the pool in the afternoon, if you want to see something later we can watch a show.’ Armie did not like to rush, at anything.

‘I want to go to a casino, let’s do that tonight and go to the Italian tomorrow.’

‘OK..Casino…do you play…’

‘I was in a poker school at college…’

Armie was suspicious. Timmy had a way of looking which was innocent and at the same time deeply unnerving, it was the same look he had on his face when he had sat in his lap, the same look was on his face now. He was learning to be wary. He was on guard, he offered a compromise.

‘We could do both.’

‘We can’t…the food will be too heavy…let’s go to McDonalds.’

‘McDonalds! I don’t eat that shit.’

‘Are we arguing?’

Timmy was smirking.

‘No.’

They were in the middle of the lobby.

‘OK, what shall we…’

‘I already made a suggestion…’

‘Well I made a suggestion too…casino and somewhere simple. How much money have you spent?’

‘Oh, is that a problem? How much it costs? How much I am spending on you? I don’t expect anything in return. I am doing this because I like you.’

‘You are spending too much money, I can’t pay you back. You have too much money.’

‘Fuck’s sake, I have the money, I want to spend it on you. What is the problem?’

‘You are trying to buy me. You brought me here to this hotel, we didn’t have to stay here we could have gone to the MGM, that’s reasonable, has nice rooms. Why the fuck do we need two bedrooms, get one bedroom with two fucking beds. Waste of money! How much is the helicopter tour? That’s about $300 each isn’t it? So you must have spent at least a $1000 for two days, that is fucking ridiculous. What do you want in return? Do want me to bend over? You didn’t have to spend that much to get someone to bend over you know, just walk along Sunset or this Strip…’

Armie walked off, if he stayed then there would be a massive row in public, in the lobby. He didn’t know why he bothered, he was only trying to be nice. Nick had warned him, now Timmy would have to move out. What the fuck! This is what happened when you tried to date your flatmate. This was the reason why the girl had to go, he had found her in his fucking bed, drunk and naked waiting for him to get home, all he had done was gone for a drink with her the night before, and joined her friends for a meal the week before, she had taken both outings as dates. Jesus, he was done, no more flatmates. No more men who were younger than him. This was bullshit, fucking bullshit. He thought this would be different. Timmy was something else, a fucking little shit. He turned on his heel, he was going back to the room to get his stuff and checking out, Timmy could stay if he wanted.

He walked past Timmy, who was still smirking.

‘That got you…’

Armie stopped, stock still. Timmy was excited. Armie was wild. He wanted to see what would happen.

A volume of obscenities descended upon Timmy’s ear. He stood there as Armie launched into a tirade containing such words as: ‘Twinks…ungrateful little bitches… fucking children…needed to fuck men…this was shit…son of bitch…pissing money…being taken for granted…fucking (several intonations attached to a variety of objects and descriptions)…’

Then some other very bad words, which cannot be repeated here.

He carried on walking.

‘Shall we go to the Italian place? I like Italian food…’

Timmy had his attention. He turned round.

‘Then we can come back for a nightcap.’ Timmy raised an eyebrow. ‘Any nightcap you want…’

He couldn’t help it, his dick was hard again. It was fucking hopeless.


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress but not what was intended Pt2
> 
> This is fiction.

‘You didn’t have to do that.’

‘I know. I went a bit further with you than I normally do.’

‘All you had to do was speak to me. I wanted to do this for you. You have taken the shine off this evening for me.’

They were sitting in Mama’s Kitchen. The place Armie had wanted to go to. Timmy fell silent. Sometimes he could be stupid, he had used those words against Armie but now he turned them onto himself. Armie had got really upset. After he had calmed down, he didn’t speak, gathered himself and said: ‘Give me a moment.’, and went off to the bathroom. Timmy thought he just needed some time to himself. When he came out, he looked flushed and was quiet, almost blank, like he was holding himself in some kind of vacuum or feeling.

Timmy always carried out some kind of test on people that he was serious about, he had gone over the top but figured that Armie was could cope. He had not realised he was so invested. He knew Armie could afford the trip, it wasn’t going to be a hardship to him financially, but he could not assume that he could just spend his way into Timmy’s favour or company, or that it didn’t matter they had a difference in spending money. It would have impact on how they lived. Timmy was earning good money but he could not compete with Armie’s income, salary or otherwise. If he was going to get with Armie, they had to come to agreement. If he just spoke to Armie, Armie would just override him and pay no attention, it wasn’t a problem to him, so it shouldn’t be a problem to Timmy. He was of course right but also completely wrong, at some point it was going to be a big problem, and he had to make Armie aware now that it was something that they would have come to agreement on. He was watching Armie closely, wanted to see if there was resentment, there wasn’t, just disappointment and deflation, he could work with that.

He moved his plate, cutlery, drinks and himself round the banquette. It was circular, he had been seated away from and nearly opposite Armie.

‘I think an apology is called for. Sorry.’

‘You don’t have to apologise. Next time you feel strongly about something, just talk to me. I will take you seriously. I had realised why you did it Timmy, and it hurts. 

I wasn’t thinking about how it might seem. I just wanted to do something nice. Really the money is nothing. I have it, if my friends don’t have as much or can’t afford what I can, then I pay or make up the difference. I only do it with people I care about. I am not paying for your company or for you to do me a favour. I pay because I can. Nothing more nothing less. We are just starting out Timmy, I have the money, I don’t want to just give it away to make things even between us or pretend that we are equal in that respect. I know I am rich, much richer than you. It’s something I have been fighting all my life. The money is always a problem, I can’t get away from it. You have to learn how ot deal with it. What you did was hurtful. You made me feel like some kind of pervert or pimp… How are we going to manage this? I don’t feel like I hate what you did, I just wish you had found another way of bringing this up. You know something of me now. I don’t flash my money, I hope I am more subtle than you are showing me I am.’

Timmy kissed him.

‘We’ll find a way of managing Armie, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just wanted to make sure that you considered me in the right way. I was a bit cack-handed. Sorry.’ 

He kissed him again, one or two of the other diners were discreetly looking. He needed to check how Armie felt about public and physical demonstrations of their intimacy.

‘Do you mind PDAs?’

‘There’s PDAs and there’s PDAs…if you want to kiss me like this, that’s OK, no hands in trousers or anything like that. Hands on thighs or asses…OK if discreet…’

‘What like this…?’

A long slow soft hand began stroking his thigh, and his dick.

‘Oh Timmy…fuck…stop…stop…’ He leaned forward, at the same time pulling away, what Timmy was doing was very enjoyable.

‘Oh so you still like me…’

He was making circles over Armie’s crotch, he caught a waiter looking at them out of the corner of his eye, thought it better to stop, squeezed Armie a good one and took his hand off. Armie’s legs had opened involuntarily, he’d sat up straight and had been pushing into Timmy’s hand. Timmy wanted to continue but it wasn’t the right place. This was what Armie meant, discreet, not drawing attention and then almost immediately Armie was contradicting himself.

‘I like the feel of you Armie. Would like to try that _thing_ you have there, out some time…’

‘Fucker…’

Timmy carried on eating.

‘I was serious about the poker…I’m pretty good… we ran a poker school in college…I would come out even or better depending on who turned up. I want to have a go in this environment.’

‘Have you got ID on you?’

‘Yep.’ He carried around a little folding wallet, full of cards and other things. He opened it and out fell cigarette papers.

‘Let’s get fucked up…no poker for you tonight…’

‘Have you got some weed…?’

‘I always have weed.’

‘This is what I mean…do you walk around with it on you…’

‘Don’t be stupid…it’s in my case.’

‘When did you get it?’

‘Yesterday. I brought some, I wondered if you wanted to try some out.’

‘What do you mean try some out…I am used to weed, just don’t use when I am working…Cos I get real slow on it and the effects seem to stay with me, even when I know it can’t be in my system anymore.’

‘So what happens?’

‘I like to take it as or with food, takes longer lasts longer, it’s good for sex…makes me very relaxed. If I want to get high I smoke it. Am useless when I smoke it , pothead is me. I talk shit, ramble, eat shit like Twinkles and Zingers. To get properly fucked up I drink bourbon with it, then I am complete rubbish. Do you want to try that , smoking weed and drinking bourbon? Come on let’s buy a bottle, we can smoke out the window.’

It didn’t sound like a good idea. It wasn’t.

Shops were still open when they finished eating and were making their way back, they were off the Strip down near the Vegas sign. The rules were very strict, they could not drink on the street or sip from the bottle of bourbon that they had bought in a run-down liquor store. They decided to save it for the hotel, they were giggling like school boys. Got back into the room. It was a non-smoking room, so they had to find a room with a window or an outside space, it had to be private and not too far. If they got completely fucked, they might not find their way back. The time they had to get up for the trip, was lost out of mind, weed and booze, weed and booze took centre stage in their minds. They sat down to dinner around nine, got back to their suite after eleven, nearer Midnight and intended to have two cigarettes and bourbon, the bottle of bourbon was topping up two bottles of wine they had had with the meal and two large bourbons they had each had before the meal. If they smoked and then had more booze…

They found a fire escape door, it didn’t appear to be attached to an alarm, they pressed the bar down, nothing went off when the door opened, there was a small number of steps up and a second door which was wedged open, luckily it was at the end of their corridor. They found some other escapees up in the open air space which was bounded by a short wall and a further set of metal stairs going back down the side of the building, and presumably back onto the street.

The escapees were jolly, they were drinking and smoking ordinary cigarettes. The air was warm and not humid. It was a lovely evening. Armie was generous they merged groups and spread around the weed, and mixed the first _cigarette_ with some smoking tobacco courtesy of someone in the first group. Timmy preferred to smoke pure weed, so Armie made one just for them. Within three tokes, his head was gone, it was very good stuff. Armie was talking up a storm, making jokes, holding forth on ’45. He might have money but he believed in social justice and a fair society. Then he went into a very detailed discourse on the impact of Marvel on the film industry. The others were too stoned to stop him, his voice was softly rumbling. Timmy wanted him to stop and come and talk to him. Timmy could just about make out what he was talking about but was not able to talk any sense to add to what Armie was rambling on about, he took the bottle of bourbon with him, had a few sips and lay down. He lay looking up at the sky, it was a clear night, some stars were evident, the street lights were too bright for the all the stars to be seen, he could only see the Moon and the North Star, he started looking for constellations, immediately finding the Plough and the Little Dipper. He started to hum. When he opened his eyes, Armie was lying next to him. They started talking about random things: the night sky, constellations, planets and space, childhood things, favourite things, good meals which lead to what they would or wouldn’t eat, then onto what they liked in bed, who were the greatest sportsmen, well Armie could discuss this, Timmy did not care, when Armie realised he did not care he made that sound that signified annoyance and turned to favourite albums. Armie was an album man, Tim was a song man – they could make playlists for each other, that would cover that issue. One way or another, it was three o’clock before they rolled up off the floor and decided to go to bed. On unsteady feet they managed to wonder over to the door. It was closed, before it had been propped open with a shoe. There was no one else around. 

‘It’s not cold let’s sleep up here.’

‘No baby we can’t, I’ll ring down to reception.’

‘Do you know where we are? Oh yeah, it’s on our floor…what floor are we on?’

Timmy was still out of it. Armie’s bigger frame could take more drugs and alcohol, he wasn’t completely sober but by now he was more coherent.

The security team were not happy. At least they arrived within fifteen minutes. Some strong words were said. Armie apologised profusely and was so charming that they left after shaking his hand and promising to keep an eye out for them. Timmy had the same look as before on his face, he did not shake their hand and was about to stride after them, lippy and still obtuse when Armie took his hand and squeezed it, it shut him up. They rambled to bed, there was a heated debate about who was going to sleep where which Armie ended by taking himself into the smaller room. Both lay down to sleep around four in the morning, Timmy remembered that Venus could be seen in the Summer sky, and got up to see if he could see it, couldn’t, and went back to bed. The alarm going off at 7.45am was a shock to both of them, sunglasses were needed, Armie with the sense he did not know he had, had reset the alarm. They both stood under the shower for a long time, drank two cups of the disgusting coffee in the room, ate the room biscuits and decided to rely on food being provided by the Helicopter tour group. On arrival at the place where they were going to take off, Timmy could not go into the room where food was being served. A server noticed and asked if he wanted some tea or water, he stuck with several cups of very weak English tea and stood in the morning sunshine. Armie drank juice like it was going out of fashion and managed to get down a couple of croissants and a banana. They both kept sunglasses on throughout the whole trip, neither wanted to be sick but also neither entirely enjoyed the tour, the views were spectacular, the touch down into the valley amazing and the tour staff were personable and helpful. They were just hungover and tired, it wasn’t fun. They did manage to take a few pictures on their phones, how they had had the presence of mind to charge the phones was a miracle. At the end of the trip, going back to the hotel, Timmy leaned across to Armie and kissed him softly on the mouth.

‘Thanks, I did enjoy that, next time we’ll do it sober and I’ll pay.’

‘Next time you can also brush your teeth.’


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress and What is Intended Pt1
> 
> This is fiction.

They got back to the hotel around 2.00pm. Timmy was ready to eat a proper meal as was Armie, they decided to eat at the pool they were going to. Timmy was lying on his bed and Armie was sat next to him. Armie was drawing circles on Timmy’s leg and talking gently.

‘Do you think you can manage a burger?’

‘McDonald's?’ A cheeky smile.

‘Wendy's if we have to have fast food; I would prefer a hand made burger, we could go to Bellagio or the Wynn, the Wynn is nice. The last time I was here that is where we stayed.’

‘We?’

‘Yes, “we”, and you don't have to worry about who the “we” is. It was a while ago...Freddie...'

Freddie was the erstwhile boyfriend.

Timmy turned on his side.

'Remind me, what happened there?'

'We just didn't fit, hot sex, unfortunately nothing else, I found that he wasn't able to keep up with conversation, he had the attention span of a fly. He would land on a conversation make a comment and he was done, then the phone would come out and he would be lost on the phone in company. I didn't notice and then I did. My friends looked at me like I was mad the first time they met him. I was just...I don't know... He was the first guy I had ever dated who was like that. He was into appearance, dressed well and looked after himself, hair and face done monthly, a lot of upkeep. The bathroom cabinet was full. I threw it all out when we split. He never moved in. The guys before were heavyweight compared to him. He was an anomaly.. '

'An _anomaly_ that lasted nearly a year...the sex must have been stellar...'

'Come on its nearly three, are we going to eat? I am hungry. '

'If we eat now I won't be hungry later..' 

'We won't be eating ‘til late. What are we going to do?' 

Timmy swung his legs off the bed. 

'Wynn pool, let me get my things, are you dressed under there?'

Armie was but he had to fetch his things, phone, charger earphones, card, room card and sunglasses. He had a small backpack that he used. Timmy popped his head round then door:

'Got any sun cream?'

Armie nodded but he only had SPF 30, Timmy would need something stronger, they would get something on the way.

'You need 50, your skin is fair, you’ll burn.' 

'What have you got?' 

'30.' 

'That will do.' 

'No it won't.' 

On the way out there was a kiosk with beach related stuff, Armie went in and bought a spray on 50 SPF bottle of sun screen.

He gave it to Timmy, and draped an arm over him. 

'Feeling better?'

'Yes Armie, thank you.'

'Lets get a cab, we can get a sandwich when we get there.' 

When they got there, there was a pool party at the Encore, they weren’t bothered about getting in, they just wanted to lie on loungers. On the off chance Armie asked who was hosting, when told he didn't know the person, Alain Descort, a famous French DJ was on the decks, Timmy had heard of him and was suddenly interested, but stuck with Armie who had turned away to go to the Wynn’s main pool.

'Hey Timmy, Timmy…'

Someone at the entrance gate was calling him, he turned back to see who it was. Surprisingly a friend from college, Guy, another half French American, they caught up and had a conversation which once Timmy introduced him, essentially left Armie out. 

'Do ya wanna come in?'

'Why not, Armie you wanna come...it's gonna be noisy anyway we don't have to stay all evening, let's just stay for a couple of hours... errm... Is that OK?'

They were both drawing looks already, there was a large gay contingent, they were each of a specific type, someone for everyone. Timmy especially was like a magnet, there were plenty of eyes on him. Assessment was being made.

Armie was starting to feel some kind of way, he didn’t like being assessed and he especially didn’t like the blatant assessment of his potential boyfriend, the arm came back round the shoulder. Timmy quickly worked out why Armie felt uncomfortable.

'You have nothing to worry about, Armie I am with you, I am not interested in anyone else.'

This was the first time that Armie was in public like this with Timmy. He wasn't sure how to behave. All he could do at the moment was record in his brain who was around, what was happening and who was taking interest. He was protecting Timmy from predators.

Timmy found them a couple of loungers, because they had come late they could only get into a corner, half in shade half in sun. Armie called over an attendant. 

'Can you put up the umbrella please and bring us a few towels. What do you want to drink babe?'

'Beer, Armie.' 

'Can you bring us six beers and three BLT sandwiches and some chips, bring some extra napkins please.'

He tipped him fifty dollars as he turned away. 

‘Armie that's too...’ 

Armie gave him a stern look. 

‘Let me deal with the staff. I know how this works. He’ll be double-quick, watch...'

He was. Their food and drink was brought to them very quickly, Armie gave him another ten. 

Whilst they were waiting, Timmy had said. 

'Armie can you put the sunscreen on my back please.' 

Armie turned masterful, he could show who he was. Timmy took him seriously, he recognised it was important to Armie’s masculinity that he did not laugh or joke about this, he was allowing Armie to mark him as his. He saw Armie was sensitive about things like this, other men were a threat not only to his credibility but also a danger to Timmy. They might take advantage of him physically and emotionally. Armie went over to Timmy's lounger and initially knelt behind him. Taking time and care he ensured that Timmy was protected from the sun, he sprayed on the sunscreen and spread it with his hands and Timmy enjoyed being under his hands, Armie didn't take advantage. He took the task seriously and objectively, it wasn’t used as a sexual opportunity. When he finished his back, Timmy offered up the rest of himself. There could be no doubt they were partners. 

Armie looked at Timmy's dick, it was his possession for his sole use and view. It was that basic, it showed in his face. 

'Do you have pants under that?' 

'It has a mesh, no-one can see anything.' 

Timmy was making an anxious face, 

'Good.' 

Timmy checked in with Armie. 

'Come here baby.'

When Armie came over he gave him a very deep kiss, not exaggerated not for long. A possession kiss. Stroked his face. 

'I don't mess around Armie, if I am with you I am with you. OK?' 

Armie was overwhelmed, Timmy had marked him as his own.

'Thank you for looking after me. Eat your sandwich, have you got some water? Hey, let me put some sunscreen on you.'

He did the same for Armie, covering his back, shoulders and neck. Kissed his neck when he finished. You can do your legs...?'

Armie turned soft eyes on him. 

'Do you want me to do your legs?'

'Just the back of them please.'

Armie went back his lounger and lay on his stomach. 

Timmy sat on him, it was a good job he lying on his stomach, with some effort he managed to get himself under control. To put himself off, he thought about the one and only time he had a tooth done, he had chipped off a piece playfighting with Nick. His jaw hurt for week, this was the same level of torture. 

‘You are fucking killing me.’ 

‘Wait until I get my hands on you, you'll probably die before you cum.’

Timmy laughed, Armie joined in. 

After a while they took a nap after making sure their things were as secure as they could make them, they had a couple of beers left. 

It got to half five. 

'Where shall we eat? Fancy a steak? Or shall we go for a French meal? We are staying at the Paris after all.'

'I've booked, I wanted to treat you Armie, you have been so generous.' 

Whilst they were at the pool party, Timmy had booked the restaurant in the Eiffel on his phone. It was an upscale French restaurant with views across Las Vegas. He was going to take him to Caesars afterwards, the rest of the day was on him. 

‘You have to dress up, have you got a suit jacket with you, a collared shirt? You can't wear a t-shirt.'

Armie had just the thing, a navy Tom Ford polo shirt, navy linen trousers and a dark grey linen jacket. He had anticipated a situation where he might need something more formal. He just had to get the iron out for the jacket or ask the hotel to press it for him. The trousers could go on the trouser press in the room.

'What time are we eating?' 

'Nine, then we are going to have a few games of poker. I won't be drinking anymore today. Have you got any more weed?' 

Armie nodded. This boy. Wow, he was so lucky. 

'We'll leave here at six. Then we can take our time getting ready.'

At 8.45pm, Armie and Timmy left the suite. Armie took Timmy’s hand in his. He didn’t care, if people didn’t like it they could fuck off. Armie was in his navy and grey outfit a variation on the blue grey he had worn to the lunch. He knew what suited him. Timmy was in black, a black shirt from some off-beat designer, Armie looked at it and could not work out how Timmy had got it on, the buttons did not do up straight and there were pockets in unexpected places, nonetheless he could tell it was expensive and the latest thing. This was paired with a pair of plain black waisted trousers. The cut was exquisite, he had made Timmy turn round several times, his ass was…he wanted to more than squeeze it. The outfit was finished off with a pair of fine leather boots with no visible closing mechanism. This was done with a very slender zip, the leather clung to his delicate ankles, the outline of the ankle bone just visible through the leather. Armie wanted to take his foot into his mouth, to lick the flesh between bone and heel, he remembered how it felt as he held the foot when he was applying the sunscreen, soft skin tender flesh the colour of fresh whole milk, he was salivating when Timmy pulled up his trouser to show the boots off. He remembered the marks he left on Timmy’s flesh just holding him. His pupils gave him away and Timmy noticed. He could do something with that, there was time to work out what he should do and how he was going to give Armie the pleasure of fully owning his body.

They had a seat by a window, Timmy paid extra to get the view, it was discreetly placed private but also very public. Placed to be seen. He was glad that he and Armie had made an effort, others were very casual in their dress, paying scant attention to dress code, because of the way they looked they got star treatment and heads turned as they walked to their table. It was worth what he had paid and more.

He let Armie order. And was rewarded with the best meal of his life. Chateaubriand Steak, very fresh Green Beans and Pureed Potatoes supported with a succulent sauce, followed by Pear Tarte Tatin and a Quenelle of the best ice cream he had ever eaten. He had just a mouthful of Armie’s wine, Armie was good he had just two glasses of wine and didn’t make a fuss, just the best house red. After the night before they felt they did not need to have a good deal to drink and anyway both intended to get wasted before they actually went to bed. Armie had some tincture they could drop onto their tongues, the effect would be quite different to the night before. They had to leave space in their sensory brain to get the best out of it.

Armie dominated the conversation, using his knowledge of food and wine to discuss the ingredients of the meal and cooking techniques, other than that they discussed their fellow diners, making up stories about why they were there, this was equally funny to both of them. The other topic of conversation was jealousy, which turned into a philosophical debate on the difference between envy, jealousy and craving. They spoke about times in their past when jealousy had been a factor and how they dealt with it, envy and craving were easy subjects, they could agree on what these were and saw similarity in their thoughts on this. They did not agree on jealousy. Armie thought it was a natural component of being with someone, i.e. it was natural to be jealous of your partner’s person and attention. Timmy did not understand the concept, he had never felt jealous, it was alien to him, either you were with someone or you weren’t, there was no room for jealousy. If the other person did not care sufficiently to even make time for you, or did things to make you compete with other people for their attention or time, he was not interested in them. It was apparent to him, very soon with starting with someone if it was going to be a factor for the good. It was straightforward with Armie, the jealousy was mis-routed anxiety, he understood that. He could deal with that, he knew how to make Armie feel better and he told him again. 

‘I am with you Armie, I will never do anything to make you feel that you have to compete for my time, nor will I give my body to anyone else whilst I am with you. You can trust me on that.’

The thing he did not count on was that some things did not lie within his control and no amount of reassurance would cure the ailment, and Armie told him.

‘You can reassure me Timmy, but it is what I feel. Don’t think I am ungrateful or lack understanding about what you just said and what you did today, I noted it and I really appreciated it. But this is me. This is how I am, you can tell me this today and tomorrow if I see someone put their hand on you, I know logically that you will not go with them, but in my head what I will see is that someone else touched you who did not have the right to do so and the jealousy will resurface. It is illogical and means that I think that I in some way own you or have some kind of lien on you but I can’t help it. It is visceral. I literally feel it in my heart. So, keep re-assuring me and I will learn how to deal with it so that it has little impact on what we have. But to be honest, I like being jealous, it is like sex, both are necessary to me and a necessary part of a relationship, how can you know you are alive?’

Timmy understood, and in a kind of way liked it, he was a hypocrite, because he liked to put his mark on his partners too, physically and emotionally. He would leave sex marks on his partner’s body, so anyone who saw them naked would know there was someone who had rights over that body. He would kiss and stroke partners in public, sufficient that other people noticed, this is my partner, he was showing it openly, this person is owned. He was like Armie, he just named it differently. He laughed to himself.

‘What’s the matter?’

‘Nothing.’

They got to Caesars around eleven, got out the cab two blocks away and Armie gave him a drop of the tincture, Armie had two. They got into the casino , slightly spaced, it helped Tim relax, gave him time in his brain. Armie was very laid back and amiable, he chatted to all and sundry, and gave no fucks. They played a few games and drank water, Armie dropped out having lost a few hundred dollars. Tim carried on and eventually the dealer started paying attention and called over a supervisor to watch. The house couldn’t do anything, Timmy wasn’t cheating, he was good. He had the look on him, Armie recognised it, he looked innocent but the brain was working effortlessly behind the façade, at first no-one paid attention, then suddenly everyone was on their mettle, cards were flying. Timmy walked away two thousand dollars up. Someone from the house came up to him as he left the table and they were going for the exit.

‘There are other more private games Sir, if you wish to join them. We noticed that you have some skill in the game, would you be interested?’

‘You’re very kind. I am only here this evening, I mean playing this evening, I am really here on holiday with my boyfriend for the weekend. Perhaps another time.’ The supervisor gave him a card and told him to drop him a call if he was ever back in town.

‘I’m tired Armie, are you ready for bed?’

When they got back, they showered, brushed their teeth and had final glasses of water, all alarms were switched off and a do not disturb sign was hung on the door.

‘You can come in with me, if you want…’

‘Give me a moment.’

Armie got his phone, charger and watch. Got them sorted and got into bed, pulled Timmy into his arms, kissed him chastely goodnight, rolled him over so he could spoon him and they went to sleep. All was right with their world.


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress and What is intended Pt2

Armie woke to his cock being rubbed between something, it was very pleasant. In fact his eyes shot open as he was about to come. At first he thought he was dreaming, a very pleasant dream, he dreamt the dick was being pulled, somebody was giggling, the cock was very hard. It was flesh, the cock was surrounded by flesh, the flesh was dry and soft, something else was touching him, the top of the cock was being handled, it was wet, the head was being rubbed by something else, and it was wet. He gasped and came.

‘That’s not fair.’

The giggling continued, his softening cock was released. Timmy’s back was against his chest, and then he turned. His fingers were in his mouth, he was sucking them. If only he could Armie wanted the same again, only this time to be fully present. Timmy’s mouth covered his, his tongue pressed solidly into his mouth. A promise for the future. Armie got between his legs and top of him and kissed him back, Timmy’s legs stretching right open, he was nestled just how he wanted to be, he pressed himself in firmly. The only thing between them was Armie’s sleep pants. When Armie raised his head and stopped kissing him Timmy spoke, brushed a leg against his body, now completely open to him, Armie’s still hard dick lay between them, delving, chasing the place it wanted to be.

‘That’s a taster, you can get off me now.’

He pressed a hand against Armie’s chest and pushed him off. Armie acquiesced. This was his boy and the boy had spoken.

‘Did Daddy enjoy that…’ Timmy was standing naked by the ensuite, looking over his shoulder. It was a lovely sight.

‘Come back to bed.’

‘No. You’ll fuck me and you can wait. We have one more day, let’s not waste it.’ He shut the bathroom door, a minute later the shower was running.

Armie lay on his back, he took the dick in his hand and started to stroke. The second orgasm was just to be certain, he knew how to handle himself so that he was replete, he wanted to fuck Timmy so badly. If he had to spend the day with him, he had to be certain that he was completely empty, so that he was not distracted. In fact the second orgasm was a continuation of the first he was still hard when he began stroking, there was more there inside him begging to be released. Now he was fucking wasted. The fucker could at least come and lay on him, he wanted the flesh on flesh skin on skin satisfaction that followed orgasm. Shit…he was fucking gone on this boy already.

Timmy was dressed in fresh boxers when he left the bathroom, Armie watched him get dressed, not yet over the secondary orgasm, he felt spacey.

‘Get up Armie. We are going to Old Vegas for brunch, it’s half eleven, it will be twelve before we leave and I have to drop you off at the airport for six, then I have a couple of hours drive back to Burkeville, let’s not waste the day. Get Up!’

They took the car, it was easier and meant if they wanted they could go and explore. An hour later they were seated at a window seat in the Eureka American Craft restaurant.

‘This is great Timmy. How did you find it?’

‘I just looked up brunch in Old Vegas. It looked interesting…it’s great.’

‘I’m not driving, I am going to have a beer and chaser, is that OK?’

‘Go ahead…Daddy.’

Armie liked being called Daddy, he especially liked it when Timmy said it under his breath, meant only his ears, which he did just now.

They ordered food. Then Armie said he needed to go to the bathroom and he looked meaningfully at Timmy.

Timmy followed him.

Armie dragged him into a stall and shut the door. He put his finger on his mouth, and undid Timmy’s trouser.

‘Really…’

‘Yes. Really, why did you come in here if you weren’t expecting something like this.’

Someone came in. Armie took advantage, he put his hand in the trouser pulled out Timmy’s dick and started feeling and pulling. There was a fairly quick response. Timmy swallowed noisily, licked his lips and moved his feet further apart, Armie wanted to suck that lower lip, fuck…it was red and full…it was fucking calling him, he was mesmerised

There wasn’t much room in the stall, Timmy was too tall to stand on the toilet, not enough room for him to sit and Armie to kneel. Sitting on the cistern was a no-no, it looked like it might fall off the wall if sat on and anyway where would Armie stand or sit? They waited for the person to exit, and rushed into the disabled toilet at the end of the bathroom. There was more room. Timmy put his back against the side of the stall, so both sets of feet couldn’t be seen and Armie folded himself and bent down taking Timmy into his mouth.

‘My back is gonna kill me after this.’ Softly spoken.

‘Shut up, and get on with it.’ Louder, covering.

Armie took a good suck of as much of the dick as he could manage, his tongue swiping underneath. Finally, giving no fucks and for comfort, he knelt down made a purring sound down in his throat at the sight of Timmy’s erect dick, licked it, latched on and sucked a pattern all over it. Timmy had to hold onto his shoulders, stood on his toes and bit his lip to stop any sound escaping.

It did not take long, Timmy was very responsive and Armie was very skilled, he swallowed all that Timmy gave him and then they kissed. Armie pressed him up against the wall, kissing him mightily whilst rolling himself against Timmy’s still hard dick, he had opened his trouser too to avoid mess. Both breathless, they held on to each other for a few moments.

‘You go first…’

Armie tidied himself, washed his hands, brushed his hair with his fingers, took one look and left the bathroom.

Timmy followed a few minutes later, the staff were not fooled, both were flushed and unsteady, there were some looks thrown.

‘Fuck ‘em.’ Armie muttered. ‘They’re lucky I didn’t fuck you in there.’

The food was delicious, both of them were by now highly satisfied with themselves and wanted nothing more than to relax for the few last hours they had with each other.

‘What now, shall we go and watch something or is there somewhere near that we can go to?

‘Sports bar?’

‘Urggg…the only thing I can watch without falling asleep is soccer.’

‘OK, let me see what there is.’

Armie got out his phone. 

‘Crickets…there’s a band on at a bar down the road or do you want to go for a drive, I’ll drive, you have a fair amount to do later.’

They went for a drive towards Nipton a small outpost nearby in the Mojave desert, there were long views, mountains in the distance, a big sky, an horizon which stretched for miles, huge cacti and the desert itself. Armie found a playlist which was mostly soft triphop, it suited the lazy sunny day and the fact they were driving without purpose mid afternoon, on the day at a time when nothing much gets done. Not much was said, it was a time for musing, letting thought just run, drift back over the day and nights they had had together, the occasional smile or reassuring hand on a thigh or neck, and then they circled back to Fremont East for a wander around and a cup of tea – they found a bookshop which served English tea, and got back to the Hotel for five, which gave them just about sufficient time to stuff things into bags, double-check they hadn’t left anything behind, check out and drive to the airport for Armie’s plane. It also meant they didn’t have time to dell on the fact that they were about to be apart again for probably a couple of weeks.

‘I don’t know if I can get back up here Timmy, I want to come but it would be next weekend, I know what I said but weekdays are too difficult….and I had already had things planned, family things…I don’t want to…’

‘Don’t worry Armie, I know where I am with you…we have FaceTime. It’s not perfect, but you know I think I will quite enjoy not seeing you in person. Oh...don’t look like that, I love being with you…but we will have something to look forward to. It’s not long, we have things to concentrate on. You have to get your mind back on work…don’t you? It’s been a bit all over the place hasn’t it? Hasn’t it? It has for me. I don’t know what I am going to do tomorrow, I am going to be mess, you’re in my head now. I am going to miss you like hell baby…I hope Daddy is going to miss me too…’

‘So much baby…I just got a taste and it’s not enough…when you get back you better be prepared for some serious…’

‘OK OK, I get it…you have waited too long. Yada yada yada…my Bear is gonna get everything he wants…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I know where this is going to end...soon, soon


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are turning to home, some adjustments will need to be made.
> 
> This is fiction.

‘What's his name?’

‘Hammer, Armie Hammer’

Ariel smirked. ‘Yeah that fits. He’s got you behaving like a sixteen year old. You're all over the place today.’

He was. Couldn't concentrate. His body kept remembering Armie's mouth. The night before when he got back, he put his things away, did some washing had some green tea and went to bed, and didn't sleep. Armie got him on FaceTime around ten, kept him on there only to show him what he was missing and then said good night. Even as he was talking to Ariel, he could feel himself getting aroused, pictures of Armie sucking him in the bathroom and of what Armie's hands were doing on FaceTime kept passing through his mind. 

‘Earth to Timmy. Earth to Timmy. Boy, he must have been good.’ 

‘Not that’s it's any of your business, but we have not slept together. He is honouring my wishes.’ 

‘I don't know why you are waiting. If I had him begging me for sex I would drop everything and run. He has been asking you for it, hasn't he?’

Timmy couldn't say anything it was written all over his face and demeanour. He turned it into question for her. 

‘What do you think is a reasonable time to keep someone waiting for full sex?’

‘I didn't think it mattered nowadays, does it matter to you? If it matters to you, wait until it feels right. Me personally, why wait? if it is just a one-off it doesn't matter, you know what it is. If you are not certain if he is worth it, you can still go with him…just don’t give him your actual self. It’s possible to give your body and not yourself you know. If you think he's that special keep him waiting. He's waiting for you. But you're busting his balls for no good reason that I can see. You want him don't you?’

They were on a fifteen minute break whilst they changed a lighting set-up. Timmy didn't have time to answer. But he was making up a response for himself. Why the fuck was he waiting? He had his chance when they were in bed together. He could have taken it then. But he knew why he had forced Armie to wait, something too easily given is not valued. Armie was reciprocating with him, he had placed value on waiting too. He had not put any real pressure on him, he complained and made it obvious he wanted to fuck he had even explained why, but long and short he had placed value on waiting too. And that was good enough for Timmy. When he got back he would give Armie anything (within reason) that he wanted. He would not hold back. By the time he got back they would have known each other for nearly three months. That was sufficient time, normal for him. Head cleared he spent a minute sending a text. 

<How is my Bear? (Red heart and a smiley kiss)

An answer pinged back almost immediately

>Missing my favourite Twink (Aubergine and a Splash icon) Had to rub one out this morning...

He was able to concentrate and got on with his day.

That evening he was determined to get a good night’s sleep, he was still tired from the weekend, well not physically tired but restless and in need of a quiet evening and a good night’s sleep. His apartment mates were all going out, the local bar was holding a karaoke evening. It suited him he could lie in bed in peace, he knew they would return noisy and tipsy, but he hoped to be sleeping by the time they got back. They went out at 7.30, he was in bed by 8.00, he knew he’d have to get up to go to the bathroom at some point but it was heavenly lying there with no one to bother him in the quiet.

Of course Armie was texting him. Then he found out no-one was in the apartment.

>Switch over. Timmy decided to play with him.

<What do you mean?

>Don’t fuck with me.

<Naughty

>Timmy please

<Please what Daddy?

>Take off some clothes, the pants.

A dick pic came through, he had it in his hand, Timmy didn’t know how he managed to capture such a sharp picture.

<That’s a very sharp picture considering what you are doing

>Help Daddy out. Your Bear is very frustrated.

<What is the matter with you? It’s like you have no self control

>You have got me all fucked up. All I could think of today was your ass going out of that room into the bathroom.

Timmy got his phone and propped it on the dresser, focussed it for the end of the bed. No, that wasn’t going to work. Then he remembered that Mikey had a selfie stick with a remote, he might have to go into his room and dig around for it. He’d put it back, otherwise questions would be asked and that was embarrassing. It was a good one. He wondered what he used it for. He knocked on Mikey’s door, didn’t know why he did that…answered himself…wanted to be certain no one else was the apartment. When he opened the door the selfie stick was right there in front of him, just by the bed, seems like Mikey was partial to the same level of frustration. He tried to remember if Mikey had spoken of ‘someone’, didn’t matter, he picked the stick up, there was no extraneous material on it.

>What are you doing

<Setting up…Wait

He didn’t have enough hands and the picture kept wobbling. He went into the kitchen, got the gorilla tape, wedged then taped that sucker. It was solid. Switched on FaceTime on his iPad, waited until Armie connected.

‘Ready Daddy…’ Presented his rosy ass, bent right over and gave Armie the view of his life. He didn’t turn round.

‘What are you doing Daddy…tell your baby…’

‘Fuck. You are going to really kill me…Jesus…look at that…shit I want to lick you…Don’t move. Daddy has to sit down.’

Timmy couldn’t see but Armie had sat in an armchair, and he held his cock in his hand and was stroking it very slowly, he was going to take his time and fucking enjoy this.

‘Do you mind waiting for me baby…’

‘Not when you do this for me…it’s worth it…now shut up…’

‘Is Daddy hard…?’

‘Fucking hard…oh yeah…tip over a little more baby…shit…yeah that’s it…Christ…’

Timmy walked out of shot.

‘What are you doing now Daddy?’

There were a variety of noises coming out of the iPad. None were speech. 

He squeezed and massaged his cock until it was hard. Came back into view.

‘Does Daddy like what I have for him…’

Armie was silent, his eyes were glued.

‘Are you close yet Daddy…Baby is feeling a bit…he wants to come Daddy…’

That is how he knew that Armie was _engaged_ , he could not talk sense.

Timmy finished himself off over FaceTime, as before Armie kept stroking and had a secondary orgasm. His Bear had endurance, he might have to prepare himself for when he returned.

‘What’s your refractory period normally?’

‘Depends…’

He cleaned himself, showered and set the room straight, wiped down Mikey’s selfie stick and thanked it for helping him out. Then went to bed, he never heard the others returning, he slept very well. Armie overslept. He wasn’t going to give Armie any more extended views, he would have to live with what he had received, otherwise all the waiting would go to waste. In fact he was going to make himself unavailable until the end of the week, yes, give them both something to long for.

The rest of the week went very well. Everyone noticed he was right on it, and he got lots of praise. He knew he was storing up good things for his future, sometimes he had to give up on one side of his life to benefit the other. He hoped Armie would understand, he couldn’t afford to be all misty eyed and sexual longing, he had things he had to achieve. He wanted to work on big films with good Directors, this was a good chance he wasn’t gong to waste it.

‘What are you working on next Timmy?’ Joe caught him as he was going to the food van.

‘Nothing lined up for three months, then a short film intended for festivals, a kind of show reel for everyone involved. Should be fun.’

‘I got an episode of….(big cable show) lined up in a month’s time it’s with…and named one of the major online channels…do you wanna join the team? It’ll be working with…(named his favourite Editor, who had won two Oscars)…You’ll need an assistant, I have got someone good who won’t give you any trouble, likes working second in command, not interested in responsibility but very responsible. I’ll send you the details. You wanna do, it don’t you?

Timmy nodded, gave a big smile, he wouldn’t blow off his friends who were making the short, he just had to check the actual dates, but he knew that he could persuade his friend to wait a week or so later if there was an overlap, they were not going abroad to shoot, it was all in LA and only a week, it should be OK. He hoped and prayed it was. One didn’t walk away from or waver over opportunities like this. One way or another, he was going to make it work. Next he had to tell Armie. If he took this job he was going to be away for another month, in a month’s time. It was a lot.

On Friday, he decided to tell him. They had resumed and were having their quick to the point catch up. Timmy had warned him that the event earlier in the week was one-shot and he would have to wait for the live show as it were. There was grumbling but acceptance on Armie’s part, Timmy wasn’t sure how he would take the latest news.

‘Well done baby, how long will I have you at home?’

Timmy was stunned.

‘Aren’t you going to miss me?’ He started to pout and make a face. Armie was supposed to be annoyed, what happened to the overwhelming desire? You sure made a fuss about not being with me and here you are congratulating me. You’re not supposed to be glad.’

Armie gave himself a moment. This boy had potential. He laughed.

‘Which way do you want it? I can love the fact that I have a boyfriend who is in demand in his work or take advantage of the soft idiot who wants to stay around me all the time. Which would you like?’

Timmy was trying to think of a suitable answer. Armie gave him one.

‘Right. Now. When you come back how long will you be at home? I want to put it in my calendar so I can plan around the dates. You’re young, and you’re ambitious. That means I will have to do without you because of your work. I trust you, and, I expect the same courtesy. I have to go away on business sometimes, not as long as you, but there will be times when I will be away for a week or a couple of weeks. We have to find a way of managing it. If you are in the States and away longer than a couple of weeks I will try to visit, if you are out of the country, then I don’t think we should let more than a few weeks go past without seeing each other. Most shoots don’t go long longer than three months do they? If it were three months, I could aim to be to be with you at least twice and aim for four. We’ll work it out, won’t we?

Timmy was still not completely over himself.

He grouched out an: ‘OK’ 

He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t happy about this.


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things to discuss.

The last week of the shoot. There had to be an extra scene inserted to cover off a missing element which was important for the plot to be completely understood. Timmy had watched the dailies with the director and cinematographer and between them they thought it would be easier on the audience if they covered off the point. It was a bit cheesey, a two person shot, very direct and very obvious. They simply called in the scriptwriters and asked them to write a short scene between two of the main characters but it meant that one night they were very late to finish. That night Timmy didn't call or FaceTime Armie. He got in at ten and was so tired he just went straight to bed. When he woke in the morning it was to more than several text messages.

‘I am speaking to you, I was actually working. Sometimes schedules can go a bit wrong. We had to shoot an extra scene and last night was the only night it could be done. We wrap on Thursday. So we only have two more days. That's only two days before I see you baby.’

Armie was appeased but not happy.

‘I missed talking to you and I didn’t hear from you, you didn't say you might be busy…I was waiting up for you…’

‘Sometimes it's like that baby. What's the matter?’

‘Nothing.’ 

‘Thats my line, what's wrong?’

‘I was too reasonable the other day. How much work have you got lined up? I was looking at the dates and you will be gone a whole month and three days and when you get back from that trip, I have to go to Kansas for a forum on Kinemacolor storage and capturing very old stock on digital. That means I won't see you for six weeks.’

This was going to be a problem.

‘Well we just have to make up for lost time...’

‘You don't get it, you are back for four weeks and then it is six weeks til I see you again. It's too long. Where is the shoot?’ 

‘I haven't got the schedule, it's in the States. You can come and see me.’

‘I won't be able to, its our busiest time. The festivals are starting and I need to be around to manage loans and sort out queries.’

‘Don’t you gave an assistant?’ 

‘I do but she can't manage all the queries and the loans, because she is more technical. She handles the actual storage, I do some but mostly the admin, research and academic stuff.’ 

‘Well I will see if I get a break, I might be able to fly to you.’ 

But he knew he wouldn't. Once shooting started unless there was an extended break, his ass was on location or within a couple of hours of location. 

‘You won't.’

Now both of them were anxious.

‘Armie, grow the beard.’

Armie now had stubble, his beard grew in soft and quickly, by the time Timmy would see him he would truly be his Bear. He held that in mind to keep himself from worrying about the time when they would be apart. The anxiety he had been feeling was not quite dissipated, his concern had been fear that Armie was not taking his absence seriously and was skating over what it meant. On Armie’s side the anxiety was about not wanting to tie Timmy down, not to make him feel in this early stage of their relationship that he had to give up work to establish what they had. It was hard on both of them, because Armie wanted to lay claim, to have Timmy home for a concentrated period of time. If he was gone a month after being home for a month, then that was going to be difficult, he didn’t want obligation just his presence. But Timmy did feel obliged and he wanted to spend time with Armie. If they had met later in life or when Timmy had work in LA then their lives would be a lot easier. It was like they were having to deal with difficulties before they had had any fun. Some might take this as prescient for the future, and it was true – they weren’t established. These things were easier to handle in an established relationship and they wouldn’t have time to establish before they would be apart again. It was going to be hard, if they wanted it to work, there had to be a certain confidence that it was worth it, that they would make time and that they had the capacity to make all of this possible. That meant that even if he was falling off his legs, Timmy had to make time to speak and FaceTime with Armie every day when he was away. It meant Armie had to stop making his frustration so overt and demanding. They each had something they had to manage.

‘Do you like beard baby?’

‘Yes, I do. I like your beard…hmm…I want to touch and stroke it when it is grown It’s not so nice when it is just starting..’

‘How do you know all of this…’ Armie was softly laughing.

‘I don’t know, I am kinda guessing. When you grew it just after I moved in, I was longing to touch it, is it hard to keep tidy? Will you let me trim it.’ He made a soft sound in his throat, the thought was very pleasant.

Armie swallowed too, he could imagine Timmy’s hands on his face and neck, pressing while he trimmed him. Perhaps he would sit in his lap whilst he cut and shaped the beard. That did it for him, yeah, he could sit in his lap.

‘Depends how wild I want it to grow, I need to keep it groomed, workwise it doesn’t look good to go around looking like something that just crawled off a mountain.’

Armie was well over six foot, he could grow a proper beard, he had a hairy chest and legs the view of which he saved for his lover. He had a certain softness, he wasn’t muscular and a jock. He was just Armie and he had a physique which took well to defined muscle, he wasn’t a traditional Bear that didn’t matter, to Timmy given their relative sizes, he was his Bear.

‘Seriously though Armie, I want us to work; I know we have hardly had any time together and we haven’t had the bond that having sex will bring but I am certain I want to spend a long time with you. I don’t mean to frighten you off.’

‘You’re not frightening me Tim. I just don’t want to tie you down.’

‘You’re not, just lay off the overt lusting, tell the truth - you are going to miss me and don’t want me to go away, and I’ll make time for you whenever I am away. Is that a deal? Can we agree that for now?’

‘Yes baby we can. But the lust is real…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shortish chapter, I have kind of worked out how many more chapters and will probably complete by the weekend. It's a challenge which I have enjoyed and I don't think I have finished with this version of the boys, I will drop in on them once this initial phase is done. I have some holiday coming up so I know I won't have time to write as much. This has been an interlude, once Summer is over I should have more time to devote to this.


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home.

Timmy arrived home courtesy of the film company fully comp'd. A ride to the airport, first class seats on the plane, and a car home. He took the lift to the apartment floor. All the while straightening his clothes, pulled out a brush in the lift to flatten his hair, slicked his unruly eyebrows. And for a finale bit his lips to make them plush and red. Took the key out, took a breath, waited a moment opened the door...no Armie.

There was a note propped up on the table in front of the TV.

'Sorry Babe, no chance to warn you. Have to go into work today as Patty is ill and we have a consignment that has to go out today to get to a festival. I have some nice things for you in the fridge, settle in I'll be back at five.'

Five! It was three o' clock. He decided not to indulge but to get his things sorted, washing put into piles of lights, darks, underwear and dry cleaning. He put a load on. He put his bathroom things away, touching the shower gel fondly, he had worn it since Armie had given it to him, it felt like he had him near. Came back to himself, back to real life. Went to make a cup of tea, Armie had got in his favourite English tea and some Green tea. He opened the fridge, first thing that caught his eye were some strawberries and chocolate sauce…OK... Then there was some his favourite foods, salmon, an organic chicken, some rib eye steaks, vegetables, salad and baby potatoes. Armie had stocked up for a whole week.

He opened the food cupboard, more things he liked packet rice...quick noodles... whole peanut butter...Heinz tomato ketchup…honey...He sighed and then smiled. The kettle had boiled so he made his tea and went and sat down, he drunk half a cup, closed his eyes for a moment and was woken by a key in the door.

Tim...Timmy...you there...Where are you? 

Sleepy, Timmy took a moment to work out what was happening, and found himself surrounded by Armie. On top of him, kissing him, legs and arms wrapping and dividing him, at the same time whispering things, he relaxed, and just fell into doing what Armie wanted him to do. He opened up his body and Armie just more or less sunk into him, he didn't even know how Armie fit into the sofa or indeed his body. He just let go and enjoyed the sensation.

After ten minutes of hello making out he swung one leg out, Armie took advantage and ground down on him. He was delightfully stuck underneath him.

'You should say Hello politely, like “Hello Tim. Did you have a good journey home? How are you?” Not dive in and start ravishing.'

'Shut up...'

'Armie...'

There was much giggling and a gigantic smooching session where they did say hello properly with kisses and hands. Eventually Timmy shrugged him off. They got their breath back and sat on the sofa at opposite ends just looking at each other.

‘We have time’

‘To do what’?

‘You know...get to know each other...’

‘What do you mean we have time?’

Armie got up.

‘Nick and Victoria are coming round for dinner. You didn't think all that food was just for us?’

Timmy threw his sneaker at him. It bounced off Armie's shoulder narrowly missing his head. He knew why Armie had done it. It kind of took the pressure off the situation. He would not feel obliged to perform as soon as he got back. It was a 'normal' Friday, like other Fridays, when Armie would invite a few people around for some beers. Anyone who might not have a partner or was at a loose end was invited round. That was how Armie was, he was amiable and he liked company. He also liked quiet time. If he did the social thing on Thursday or mostly Friday, then he was doing the right thing. He kept in touch with people, had an end of week celebration and he saved the weekend for whoever he really wanted to see. Timmy went over to him and kissed him.

‘Thank you. You are really considerate.’

'I meant it Timmy I can wait for you. Whenever you are ready, just tell me.'

They held onto each other for a few moments and started kissing again, sloppy big kissing, tongues deep, lips sucking…marvellous... Armie began to get hard... Timmy put his hand between them and Armie began gulping he was enjoying the feel of Timmy's firm hand against his cock. Soon he would... He took the hand away.

‘Be careful you start something you can't finish.'

Timmy pecked him on his mouth and licked his lips.

‘Fucker.’

Armie drew away, taking off his jacket.

‘I have to start cooking.’

Timmy followed him.

‘I can be your sous chef.’

‘OK. How are you with a knife?’

‘I can chop vegetables, julienne the carrots and courgettes?’

‘Yes please.’

Armie was grateful, his body had more or less returned to normal. He hoped Timmy would stay the other side of the island.

They concentrated on the work in hand. Armie chopped up some herbs added some salt and pepper and stuffed it under the skin of the chicken and wrapped it in foil. He let it sit for a while as the oven warmed.

‘I'll do those in the skillet once the chicken is done. The potatoes can also be done when the chicken is cooked, they won't take long. I've bought some of that sorbet you like. Champagne and Elderberry and some shortbread triangles.’

‘What wine are we drinking?’

‘I bought some French stuff recommended by Nick, I prefer Californian wine...’

Timmy came up to him and thanked Armie again. Got inside his arms and started kissing him again, pressed him up against the counter, Armie moved away from the drawer handle which was sticking into his backside. They re-arranged themselves and got into kissing and such like again.

After ten minutes of skirting around where hands were allowed to go. Armie took control and knelt before Timmy, who started stroking his hair as soon as he started kneeling.

Armie undid the trousers very carefully and slowly. He was very excited, he wanted to take his time. It wasn't like the bathroom. He had space and he could take as long as he liked well as long as it took for the chicken to cook. He had around twenty minutes left before he had to take off the foil.

He was greeted by a gone commando Tim. There was a sharp intake.

‘Is this for me?’

‘Yes baby, just for you only for you.’

He got the tip just in his mouth. Pulled the trouser right down.

Returned to the tip started sucking softly and licking. Turned Timmy round and bent him slightly started sucking and kissing the crease of his behind. Held onto the cock, holding it softly in his hand.

‘Fuck…Armie’

Then he bit him and started sucking the bite. Kept hold of the cock and bit him just on the inside of leg high up where it was tender. He was going to feel that all night. Armie turned him round and started sucking him roughly. Timmy gasped in pure pleasure. Again he held onto Armie's shoulders, he could feel the draw of the bites, his dick was getting very hard. He stood still so he could feel everything when he came, Armie somehow increased the pressure and took his ass into his large hands.

‘Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…’

He came suddenly and very hard. Armie kept sucking and the sensation was unbearable and he didn't want him to stop. His head emptied of everything and his body was trembling. Armie pulled up his trousers, sucked then kissed the dick and folded it back into his pants.

‘You better go and shower. They'll be here in around fifteen minutes. I'll finish off here. Not much left to do.’

The cooker started beeping.

Perfect timing. He winked. Slapped Timmy’s ass as he turned to go out of the room. He jumped, everything in his pants was tender and burning. It was felt very pleasant.

‘How was the trip Tim?’

‘Great thanks Nick, how are you?’

‘So formal. This son of a bitch is dating my sister. You are not supposed to be so welcoming. The next thing is he will…’

‘Timothy, do not mind that idiot. I am very glad to see you back, he has been an absolute fucking pain in the ass. Moping around. Complaining he is so frustrated…so hard whenever he spoke with you…Sorry Victoria, but this is your brother we are discussing and you know how he is. He wishes you never moved in. So much temptation. He can’t afford to throw you out, because he doesn’t…’

‘Shut the fuck up.’ Armie was blushing from his feet up. This is how Timmy knew every word that Nick had spoken was true. He was odd like that, the blush rose up from his neck like it was coming from somewhere else and only when he had been caught out, normally in response to some emotion.

‘I know Nick, I feel the same way. Wish I never moved in…’

Armie looked quickly to check if he meant it.

‘Now I am stuck with the fucker.’

Armie beamed.

‘Shall we eat?’

They mainly had a laugh, Timmy gave them some gossip from the set, things that counted for nothing and didn’t matter if they spread beyond this group. He didn’t know if he could really trust Nick, he liked him but he might gossip. He participated fully in the early conversation, he liked being around ‘the adults’. But as the conversation went on he remembered that Armie was nine years older, he had experiences that he had yet to go through, the others spoke about common friends, stories from their teenage years, family issues were hinted at. They had nicknames for each other. Armie noticed when he went quiet and would touch his hand, or bring him into the conversation. Nick and Victoria caught on and opened the discussion and kept it more general so that he didn’t feel left out. Timmy was grateful. He was still musing on how they related to each other when they left at 10.30.

‘Let’s leave everything until tomorrow Timmy.’

‘No, let’s do it now, then we can have a night cap and go to bed.’

Timmy was tired, he had had sufficient excitement for the day. First there was the travel, then seeing Armie, and finally dinner. He had enjoyed the day overall. He decided he had enjoyed the dinner, there were moments of disquiet and discomfort, he would not lie to himself, but on quick reflection he had enjoyed himself, he was tired but he had nothing to worry about. He could do the dishes, a quick chat with Armie like their FaceTime catch-up before bed routine, and then sleep, his bed was calling him. Best of all, he had Armie all to himself for the rest of the weekend.

They did their catching up over the washing up. The apartment was quiet, it celebrated them, that is how it felt. They were companions doing a normal thing, clearing up after they had had company. Armie washed and Tim dried, Armie wiped down the cooker, counters and the table. Tim gathered up all the rubbish and took it to the chute. Armie put the kettle on, Timmy made them camomile tea and got out a couple more pieces of shortbread. They shared the tidying of the rooms.. After they had drunk the tea, they looked at each other.

‘Are you coming in with me?’ Armie spoke, he was gentle, there was no intent.

‘Do you mind if I sleep in my room tonight, I’m tired Armie.’

Armie looked disappointed. 

‘You’re going to have to come in with me at some point Timmy.’

‘I know…I’m feeling a bit…well…shy.’

‘I am not going to press you into anything. We have done this already, haven’t we? You’re safe with me. I won’t force you into anything.’

Timmy got into his lap.

‘It isn’t you I’m frightened of…’


	18. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk and things take a natural course.

‘I’m scared Armie.’

‘What of?’

‘That I might fall in love with you.’

‘What’s wrong with that?’

‘You won’t reciprocate.’

‘Well, I am not in love with you at the moment, I have some, a lot of feelings for you. I need to find out what we have. I am not going to tell you lies and make out that I have deep feelings for you or that I love you. I know I want to spend time with you. Find out about you, your family, friends, how you were brought up. What interests you had, all that kind of stuff, that will come. I could fall in love with you. It’s easy to fall in love. You know that don’t you? But that is not deep. That’s superficial. You are…I was about to say that you are my type. But I would be lying. I don’t go for men with your build, I go for ‘men’. You aren’t a man, well you are but you know what I mean. Someone grown, solid in build. You are slender, fine boned, delicate. I find you very attractive. Your dark hair and fair skin, your eyes alone kill me. I feel like I could taste and eat you whole, your body what I have seen draws me, I want to see all of it.

You asked if I could lift you. I could and that turns me on. I never had that before. It’s new. Everything about you is new to me. And it’s what I want. I never had a relationship with anyone like you before. You are the right mixture of bright, intelligent, emotionally stable and interesting. When I talk with you I want to hear what you have to say. You listen to me without judging. You take what I have to say and weigh it without measuring it. That is very freeing, I don’t feel like I need to be careful around you. You make me feel good, Timmy and that is more than good enough for me now. 

Plus of course, let me repeat, you blow me away physically, I want you very much.’

‘I’m scared because we live together, I know you know that I mean that we are room mates. But what if we fuck and then we don’t like it or we disagree strongly about what we mean to each other, I’ll have to move out, that’s why I’m cautious, I don’t want to risk that.’

‘Well, to be blunt. I would ask you to leave if things were bad between us. It’s something we have to cross when we get there. It might have been better if you were living somewhere else, but then I would never have met you, would I? How would that be? Not good. Things sometimes have a way of being. We were meant to meet. Let’s see how it goes, eh? It’s not something to worry about now. Let’s fall out first…Can I have a goodnight kiss before you go in?’

Timmy submitted to him, he was still in Armie’s arms and he let Armie take him, as they kissed he turned his body so that they were falling into the sofa again. Armie stopped them before they were completely prone.

‘Are you coming in with me?’

‘Yes.’

He got his wash things, looked into the bathroom mirror and asked himself a question. ‘Was he ready?’ The answer came back. ‘Yes’

‘Where’s your night things…?’

‘Night things?’

‘Pyjamas etc.’

‘I wasn’t wearing them before, why would I start now?’

‘I wear sleep pants things or pyjama bottoms…Do you want to…’

‘What is the matter with you? I don’t want to wear any clothes in bed. You will have to get used to it.’

‘Don’t come near me.’

‘What the fuck…are you serious?’

‘I might not be able to control myself…my body is still a bit…you know from earlier…’

‘Really…’

Timmy came round the bed at him, Armie was hesitant and waiting.

‘Do you want to fuck?’

‘Yes.’

‘Shall we get it over and done with?’

‘I don’t know…why are you being so matter of fact? You have spent weeks keeping me off, now you just want to fuck just like that.’

‘Well it won’t be just like that… will it? I mean, you want to, don’t you, first times are always difficult aren’t they?’

‘I thought you were tired?’

‘Second wind.’

Timmy started to take off his clothes. Armie was watching and keeping very quiet except his breath was harsh especially when Timmy bent over to take off the trousers he was wearing. He made a very audible noise, one which had Timmy in no doubt that Armie was aroused.

He didn’t turn round.

‘Are you hard Armie?’

‘Yes.’

‘Come over here.’

When he got to the other side of the bed, Timmy kissed him and ran his hand around his back, and started pulling the shirt out of the trousers. He placed his hand on Armie’s back, and started stroking him, feeling his skin, dry and firm, reassuring to touch. He raised his hands and put them on Armie’s front and started pressing his chest, stroking his nipples with his thumbs to see if they would stand up. They did. He undid the shirt and pulled it free, then he undid Armie’s trousers, keep eye contact. Armie’s blue eyes were blazing black, he reached up and kissed him, closing those eyes which revealed so much about Armie. They were flesh on flesh, his hands under the waistband of the trousers at the back, pushed them off, bent down and took off the soft shoes Armie worn indoors, they were not slippers, soft leather similar to espadrilles. He pulled off the trousers, Armie’s dick was trying to escape from his boxers.

‘He wants to get out, doesn’t he baby. Shall I free him, let me look. I haven’t looked at him properly…does he have a name?

‘George. I named him in eleventh grade, he kept trying to get me into trouble, he would rise at the most inopportune moments….’ He gasped as Timmy undid the single button and began stroking him.

‘Shit…you don’t have to…’

‘Shh…Shh…it’s time.’

Timmy sat Armie on the bed, and straddled him, keeping hold of George as he kissed him. Then he let go and allowed his ass to move up Armie’s body so that his dick and Armies were touching, pressed himself into Armie’s body and put his arms over Armie’s shoulders.

‘Hold me Armie, hold me tight.’

He brought his legs round Armie’s body, so they were pressed close, and carried on kissing him. Armie turned and rolled him onto his back.

‘Do you have lube and stuff baby.’

‘I didn’t presume, it’s in the bathroom Timmy.’

‘Go and get it baby. Are you going to wear a condom, you don’t have to. I haven’t slept with anyone in six months.’

‘Six….OK, same…I was tested after Freddie, I was clear, what about you?’

‘Same, but I always use condom…I don’t mind if you don’t want to…You would be my first…’

‘Your first skin on skin fuck…’

‘Yes.’

‘Do I mean that much to you Timmy?’

‘Yes, that is why I said what I said earlier, I am liable to fall in love with you Armie…I mean it.’

‘I’ll just get…’

Armie kind of rushed into the bathroom, he needed to settle, a moment alone, he too had a question he wanted to ask himself. ‘Would you take that from him? What does he really mean to you? No more lying or trying to hold back. A lot. A lot. Would you take that from him? Yes, because I don’t mean to let him go easily. He’s under your skin. Admit it. OK OK. I know. Fuck…what am I going to do. I am so far in this and I didn’t know…’

‘What are you doing?’ Timmy sounded peevish. This was how he was, transparent in his feelings and sentiment almost visible, he would turn from that lust he saw in his eye to impatience, he wanted him, he liked it.

When he got back into the room, Timmy was lying across the bed, everything was in view, his dick was bobbing in front of him.

Armie sat on the bed. 

‘Do you want to fuck me?’

‘No Armie, I won’t deny you, there’s time for that another time. And I won’t fuck you, I am going to make love to you.’

‘I am going to fuck you, I make no bones about it. I hope you are ready.’

‘Yeah, I prepared…’

By now Armie had got some lube in his hand and he had begun to stroke Timmy gently, who had turned on his back, Armie lay beside him.

Timmy took his hand off and rolled onto his stomach.

‘Take it out.’

‘Fuck, fuck fuck, you fucking kill me…let me see…’

Timmy had a blue glass plug just visible - it was pretty, delicate but could more than serve it's purpose. Armie pulled it out. Stroked across where it had been, Timmy pushed into his finger, forcing the finger into his hole, and made a soft huffing sound of pleasure.

‘How long have you been wearing that?

‘On and off for a few days. I saw the size of you and I thought you won’t be able to stop yourself…’

‘I won’t be rough…’ Armie was still circling his hole. He slid his hand over to his hip, turned him back onto his back. Slid his body over, pushed a leg between Timmy’s who was now hushed.

Armie pulled him close, started kiss his neck and stroke his body. Timmy brought his hands up to Armie’s chest and squeezed a nipple took it into his mouth and squeezed the other, he sucked on it until it was firm Armie was holding his breath.

‘Yeah…I like that…ah…’ He was making aspirated sounds of pleasure. Timmy lifted a leg over his hip, Armie brought his leg up into Timmy, started rubbing his balls.

‘Don’t keep doing that Armie…’

‘Do you like it…?’ Armie was remembering some parts of a conversation that they had had about what they liked in bed. He got between his legs properly, using his knees to open Timmy up. He was taller than him and pulled him down, he got into a position where he could kiss him and fuck him. He pulled his already hard dick down, down towards where he longed to be.

‘Can I…’

‘Yes, Armie.’

Armie got some more lube and made sure that Timmy would not feel uncomfortable.

He gently and slowly pushed himself inside Timmy who breathed in whilst Armie continued to enter his body.

‘Are you OK, baby.’

‘Yes…Armie.’

Armie began to kiss Timmy, his mouth, his face and neck, he was now seated inside Tim, paused and checked everything was OK.

‘Are you alright baby?’

‘Yeah, I’m good…’ He canted his hips so that Armie was fully enclosed. Armie groaned.

‘You feel so good baby, I'm gonna fuck you now…’

Armie began to move his body drawing his cock out a small amount and then increasing so that he withdrew almost all, slowly, Timmy moved with him holding up his body to improve the angle and increase his pleasure.

Slowly Armie increased his pace, eventually keeping the cock mostly in, thrusting and rolling for maximum sensation enjoying actually feeling his cock slide roughly against hole and the inner chamber of Timmy’s body.

‘Oh Christ, this feels so good…you’re body is like silk…your hole is so tight…oh fuck…I don’t think I can…’ He gathered momentum, pumping hard into Tim's body, As Armie moved towards orgasm, Timmy gripped him, he wanted Armie to enjoy himself and not to fear hurting him, he lifted his knees so that they gripped Armie’s sides, it opened his body. Armie groaned and sounded deep into his body as the orgasm began to roll and fix deep behind the base of his cock. He steadied then sped up as his muscles began to prepare for the contraction of orgasm.

‘Fuck yeah…’

He pulled one knee up and hooked it into his elbow.

‘I’m gonna come baby…ohh…ohh…baby….coming…fuck…fuck…fuck…’He pressed into Timmy’s body and held himself still as the orgasm pushed everything out of his body, pushed hard again right into Timmy, his balls were flush with Timmy’s body. Timmy opened his legs and let Armie get as much cock into him as was possible. He kissed his cheek, Armie’s head was buried into his shoulder, Timmy stroked his hair and then his back. His still hard cock was caught between their bodies, he slid his hand between them.

‘I’m gonna take care of myself Armie, don’t move, I want you to feel it. Just raise up a bit, yeah that’s it.’

When Armie felt Timmy’s body begin to hold onto his cock again, he started moving, this time more gently, as Timmy came he thrusted again and again and managed to get to his secondary orgasm, Timmy’s body pulling more from his body. They lay together for a while, only drawing apart when Armie began to soften, and Timmy began to feel sensitive. They cleaned up, went to their respective bathrooms and then came back together to sleep, sleeping softly in each other’s arms.

All caution was now gone, they had the weekend to perfect what had already started.


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home Pt2

Timmy woke first and slid himself out from underneath Armie. He had been lying half on his stomach and Armie was half on top of him. He went to the bathroom, did what he needed brushed his teeth and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Then he heard the soft padding of feet as he stood in front of the sink. Armie pressed himself against his back. His cock was hard. Timmy turned round and welcomed him into his arms, stood there their fronts together solidly joined from hip to chest. He looked into his eyes.

‘What next?’

‘You're gonna fuck me and I mean fuck, and then we are gonna get some food.’

‘You don't want to make love?’

‘No.’

‘This is what I need, I like to fuck.’

‘OK, bend over..’

‘Oh Jesus…’

‘That is what you asked for I am going to give it to you, bend the fuck over.’

Timmy took his cock into his hand and stroked it into hardness. He was going to fuck him hard. He would be feeling it for the rest of the day and he wouldn't let him come.

‘You are not going to come. If you feel like coming, tell me to stop. I am going to edge you all morning and when we come back, I am going to fuck you again and you can come then, do you understand? Bend over...Not here you idiot over there away from the sink!’

‘It doesn’t make...’

‘Shut up, you asked and I am giving you what you want, just shut up!’

He pushed him roughly to where he wanted.

‘Bend over.’

He didn't prepare Armie he handled the dick, straight into Armie's hole.

‘Oh fuck, no lube baby’

Timmy spat on him

‘It will be alright in a moment, juices are coming...’

He started slow and once he was completely hard he start to thrust deeply into Armie who was trying to stay still but failing. Armie widened his stance. Timmy lengthened his stroke. Armie opened his body and relaxed into Tim's constant repetitive rhythm.

‘Oh Christ...That's it baby, yeah, you feel...’

‘Keep quiet you are too noisy, don't say anything, just concentrate on what I am doing, how it feels when my cock is moving in and out of you…What does the skin of my cock feel like baby? Just feel, no comment.’

Armie fell silent and his body began to take control, without the constant talking and muttering for once he became his own subject. He felt Timmy, his skin as it came into contact with his body. The tensing internally, letting go and just enjoying the feel of Timmy as his moist cock slid in and out of him. He could actually feel the cock change shape as it hardened further, to think he missed all this chasing the orgasm, talking over sensation. Tim was not fucking him hard, he fucked him as if he meant every thrust, as if he felt everything and as if he wanted Armie to feel everything and know that it was him Timmy who was deep inside his body. Deep inside as Timmy continued to roll and buck his ass, he began to feel the unmistakable hold of the beginning of an orgasm. He didn't know what to do, keep quiet and see if he could come without touching himself, or wait to be edged. It was a dilemma. If he came now Tim could not come near his dick until afternoon, if he obeyed he might suffer and still come unbidden. If Tim was going to edge him that meant he was going to keep him aroused in public. His body started to make up its own mind. His ass was gripping, the muscles inside were shaping for orgasm, without realising he was more or less ready to come. How long had he been pondering on what to do?

‘Are you ready to come? You feel gorgeous your ass is holding me so tight and perfect.’

Timmy pushed right into him and Armie's cock wanted release, his balls had drawn right up, it would only take a few strokes. He asked politely if he could come.

Timmy withdrew

‘No. You shouldn't have asked. I would have let you come, your body was begging for it. Now I want you to suck me.’

Timmy was kind he didn't know how Armie was about these things, so got some kitchen roll wiped himself and pointed.

‘What are you waiting for?’

Armie didn't know what to do with himself. He was frustrated, highly turned on by the whole process and longing to suck that cock. The internal thinking process began again, stroke his own cock, or suck Timmy, or both?

‘Taking too long.’

Timmy took his cock into his own hand and brought himself off. Armie was mesmerised watching intently. Timmy had the wherewithal to catch his release in the kitchen roll paper he had used previously.

He went over to Armie and squeezed his upright dick with three fingers near the tip, it started to subside.

‘Get washed. Let's go and get some breakfast.’

This boy was going to kill him. He looked all nonchalant and unprepossessing, like nothing to see here, move on...and then he remembered the look. He had been so caught up in the haze of sex that he had missed the glint in Timmy's eye, the one which was judging and appraising the situation and working out exactly what he could get away with. He laughed.

‘What are you laughing for? Go and get washed. It's nearly ten.’

They went to Knettlers and found a banquette in a quiet corner. The waiter winked at them, he recognised two people who had recently risen from lovemaking. Armie threw a nervous look, Timmy ignored the waiter and had his head in a menu which lay on the table. One hand was making a variety of moves under the table

‘How can I help you fine gentlemen? You look as though you have already had a great morning. What can I interest you in? We have specials, which are up on...

Armie didn't hear any more. Timmy had his dick in his hand under the table, he couldn't move for wanting to keep still. Well it wasn't out of his trousers of course but Timmy's hand had pushed it into the crease of his hip and he was holding it and squeezing the head, fucking brushing it like he had it in his mouth. Gently holding then stroking it... The hand came back onto the table. The boy held the eye of the waiter.

‘We'll have the breakfast platter for two, some extra toast, coffee for Daddy and English breakfast tea for me. I have to feed him up he's gonna need a lot of energy today.’

The hand came back, hard squeeze. Armie jumped, he was already blushing. The waiter smirked. When he came back he had two champagne cocktails as well as their food, tea and coffee.

‘On the house, I love seeing new lovers.’

'Timmy...'

‘What? Eat your food I was serious.’

Whilst they ate, the hand remained on top on the table, Armie was on tenterhooks the whole time, when the food was eaten the hand reverted.

‘What does Daddy want?

‘For baby to take his fucking hand off his dick?’

‘Why?’

‘I have been hard or semi-hard for over an hour…I would like to come.’

‘Would you like to wait until we get home or does Daddy want to come right here?’

Armie sat like a statue in his seat. His head was exploding, the idea of coming at the table was frightening, and exciting. Did Timmy mean it? He wasn’t sure if he could wait. He put his own hand on his cock and started squeezing it making the same pattern of movement, it filled out and filled his hand. He’d have to be careful when he stood or hold it through his pocket.

‘Can I have the bill please, Daddy would like to go home now.’

When they got into the apartment, Armie basically tore the clothes off Timmy. He pulled down his trouser and got ready.

Timmy slapped the dick. Armie nearly came, he bounced up and down, it stung.

‘Daddy needs to have manners. You are supposed to wait and ask me what I want.’

‘Timmy please, I am so hard, I just want to…’

‘It’s my turn, I am going to fuck you. That is what we agreed. You need to suck me. Get on your knees.’

Armie didn’t know what he was doing. Somehow he found himself kneeling on the floor with Timmy’s dick in his mouth being instructed on how to make it pleasurable for his baby. As a reward from time to time Timmy would lift his head and using his fingers under his chin encourage him to stand and receive a kiss.

‘Is Daddy ready to receive?’

‘Yes.’ Anything to come, anything, Armie was desperate.

‘Go over there, stand behind the couch, lean on it, open your legs.’

‘Do we need a cloth or towel.’ He feared for his furniture.

‘You won’t need it in here…it’s a nice afternoon…’

Timmy wandered over to the window, dick in hand. He had a gentle hold sufficient to keep it from flagging.

‘Baby, people can see in this room through that window…’

Timmy stayed standing.

‘No one is looking...If you are worried about being seen, why are you leaning over that couch…’

Timmy had already tested the windows, if someone put their head out of the window with a view across the way, and craned round they might catch a glimpse of something, not anything to worry about just enough to make it exciting, and they could not see the couch, he’d done his research. He changed the angle of the blind slats.

‘Happy?’

‘Baby come over here, Daddy wants you so much…’

Timmy made an assessment. He could carry on teasing Armie or he could make him come here right now. He decided not to make him wait any longer. They were private it could happen here or in the bedroom.

‘What would Daddy like?’

‘Can you come here to me, now? Daddy is so desperate.’

Timmy went into the bedroom and got a cotton throw, it could go into the machine, and some lube.

‘I’ll make sure the furniture is OK Daddy, don’t want to spoil anything.’

He settled the throw over the back of the couch, and then opened the lube and put some on his fingers.

Using the tip of if his index finger he touched Armie’s hole, Armie shivered and then settled. Timmy pressed the finger inside and started stroking just inside the hole. Armie gasped.

‘Daddy won’t last long…’

‘Do you want your baby’s cock Daddy…?’

‘Yes please.’

Timmy lubed his dick carefully, he was going to make Armie come quickly, he was probably suffering, he had been very good.

‘Daddy has been so good, I am going to reward you…’

Armie’s ass jumped when Timmy pressed inwards in one quick movement, they both settled and Timmy began to fuck him hard, so hard that Armie had to bite his lip and stop from crying out, it felt so good, he began to move around on his feet until he found the precise position that was going to help him come quickly.

‘Please baby, help Daddy…oh my god…coming baby…oh shit…sorry can’t help it…oh fuck…sorry…next time…you son of a bitch…

Armie allowed himself to come, it felt so good, so hard and intense. Once he had come, he was trying to turn round and also to enjoy the lasting sensation. Timmy rested a hand on his back.

‘Wait baby, wait a moment, let your body enjoy this…’

Armie rested on his elbows, took a deep breath .

Timmy pulled halfway out. Armie could only stand and wait for everything to settle. His muscles were still holding onto Timmy, he waited until all relaxed and motioned with his body to indicate Timmy should completely withdraw. He turned round and gathered Timmy into his arms, his still hard dick was between them, he brought his dick and Timmy’s together before he softened completely and quickly brought Timmy off. They kissed, gently and softly, a celebration, then held each other for a long time.

‘Fuck, that was immense.’ Armie had got all his senses back and expressed himself forcibly, and then more considerately stated.

‘I want a bath, are you going to join me?’

As Armie had the master bedroom his bathroom was bigger, with two basins, a shower and a full sized bath, in an adjacent section there was a toilet and bidet. Both took turns washing in the bidet and then got into the bath Armie had run. Armie slipped in first and Timmy slotted in in front of him. As soon as he got in he turned so that he lay in Armie’s arms between his legs and was able to kiss him.

‘Oh baby, did you enjoy that?’

‘Yes. Not gonna lie, you gave me a shock. I knew you could be assertive but that was something else. You know most times, people are naturally submissive with me. Like you were when we first got together, but that is only because I am so tall. It seems that people want to fall into stereotype.’

‘I think that is normal Armie, you are a fucking giant. It wasn’t too much was it?’

‘No. I was a little shocked though. I liked it. It took away some responsibility…I didn’t have to lead, it took away some of the pressure, and it’s a long time since I allowed someone to fuck me, and I enjoyed it.

They swished the water, added some more hot, it was cooling.

‘You’ll have to carry on…I can be versatile…I enjoyed it too much to say that normal service will resume. Are you still tired?’

They had some more conversation covering the same topic but got out before the water turned cool again. It hadn't been so much to share the water it was to share closeness. In the course of a day and a bit they had come a long way. Having sex was like a fastening on their relationship, an essential component, something which secured the relationship and confirmed that what they thought about each other was essentially true. They were right about each other and thought they were right for each other.

Armie flicked Timmy with his towel.

‘Ouch, you fucker that hurt…’ 

Dirty clothes were flung about, there was running around the bathroom and bedroom, they were out of breath, Timmy had a good arm and threw Armie’s house shoes at his head. That led to him being pinned against a wall. They were both out of breath and beginning to get aroused again.

‘This is not real.’ Armie rubbed his dick against Timmy.

‘Do you really want to have sex.’

‘No. Ignore it. Let’s go for a lie down.’

‘We should stay up, watch some TV, get a take-out for dinner, Armie’

‘We can still get a take-out. We can eat in bed.’

‘Nasty.’

‘Yeah, like what I want to do to you…’


	20. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home and then back to normal...
> 
> This is Fiction.

The rest of the day was spent being sickly cute, passing touches, little kisses, sitting close together on the couch, checking on the other’s comfort, Armie pretending to sit in Timmy’s lap, Timmy really sitting in Armie’s lap, Timmy farting and Armie getting turned on by it’s strangely perfumed smell and not shy to tell him either. Then deferring one to the other on what to watch on Netflix, each in the end agreeing to binge watch Little Big Lies. Armie had seen a couple of episodes, Timmy none, they settled in with snacks & fizzy lemonade, then later with plates of food and a couple of bottles of wine, previously cooling in the fridge. Early evening Armie had made something quick and simple, steamed the salmon with a few herbs and shaved garlic, and baked a couple of potatoes in the microwave.

‘Oven is best.’

‘Oven takes too long.’

They ate with their fingers, well they fed each other, breaking off pieces of the fish and potatoes. Licking clean each others fingers and mouths. That lead to protracted kissing, and snuggling. Then watching the TV, Armie was in tracksuit bottom and t-shirt, Timmy likewise except his variation had a fly. Armie started to unbutton them.

‘Haven't you had enough?’

‘Enough what?’

‘Of me.’

‘Nope.’

Timmy stayed his hand.

‘Have I tasted you yet?’

Armie swallowed hard. His eyes widened. He was all anticipation. He was so used to giving that Timmy was a revelation. He gave and he took in equal measure.

'uhmm...I don't think so. We have done a few things I have lost track.

Timmy started feeling Armie through his trousers and rubbed him into hardness. A spot of wetness appeared.

‘I love your body, it is so responsive.’

Armie laid back in the couch, Timmy slipped his hand inside the tracksuit trousers. There was wetness and a hard cock.

‘For an old man you are very...well, virtually non-stop.’

‘I’m not old and I told you sex is important to me, I have what you would call a higher than average libido. Especially as we have just started having sex. You may not get much rest in the next week or so. I like to wear George out.’

Timmy got George out, he looked ready to go.

Timmy got on his knees in front of Armie, spread Armie's legs, and started to suck George.

Armie's head went back, he was gone somewhere and no longer fully conscious. His hands sought Timmy's dark wavy hair. He softly held Timmy's head and stroked his hair. When he felt like he was about to come he sat up straighter and watched as Timmy's mouth and tongue worked on him. He tapped Timmy.

'Coming baby...'

Timmy swallowed most of the cum, was about to suck down the rest when Armie raised his head and encouraged him to kiss him. Timmy pushed his tongue into Armie's mouth and they exchanged the mixture of Timmy and Armie. Kissed some more and Armie removed his clothes and said:

'Fuck Me.'

‘Are you sure Daddy? Not tender? Sore?

'Tender in a good way, fuck me baby... You just took me in your body, I want to take you in mine.’

Timmy was very gentle with him, took his time and made slow rhythmic strokes until his orgasm was imminent then fucked him hard and fast. He shot his release deep into Armie and gently continued pressing his ass down until he was empty and then withdrew. As Timmy withdrew Armie hissed, it kind of hurt and he sighed.

‘I don't think I can take anymore today.’

‘Understatement…I am impressed you could take that.’ Timmy sprawled over him and yawned.

‘Are you sleepy baby? Come here.’

He kissed Timmy softly on the mouth, sought and suckled his tongue and then proceeded to make out with Timmy for another ten minutes or so. They were both tender, so hands were gentle.

‘Does Daddy want to go to bed?’

‘Yes with you, we are both tired, let’s get a quick wash and then go for a lie down. We can watch the rest of this, this week.’

When they showered, they got into bed and Armie carried on being affectionate, kissing and stroking Timmy's body, making him lie on top of him and just holding him. They were softly kissing, gentle mouth, slipping tongues, licking lips and tracing hollows. Timmy eventually slid over to one side, and wrapped an arm and a leg, over Armie. The leg was gently feeling Armie's dick, Armie got a hand on the knee, raised it and placed it on his groin and pressed down, he opened his legs and pressed down again. Timmy began to stroke a nipple.

‘I can't, too tender baby.’

‘Stop pressing then Armie.’

Armie's dick was beginning to take interest. It began to swell and lengthen. Timmy put his thumb on the head and started rubbing the slit.

‘Oh fuck...’

Timmy took him in his mouth again, it took a little while...

In the morning Armie couldn't get up, he had spread himself out and took up most of the bed, Timmy had had to catch and hold on to prevent being shoved out of bed. Armie had forgotten he had to share, the amorous adventures had finally tired him out. Timmy got up, kissed his forehead, he stirred and rolled over, Timmy went into the kitchen made, and bought him breakfast in bed, a bacon and egg sandwich with coffee.

‘Do you want a yoghurt or some fruit Daddy, got to keep you fed and watered.’ He set the tray on the side and got back into bed.

Armie held out his arms in welcome.

‘No. Just need you baby. I am fucking blessed. Come here and say Good Morning. Don't touch the dick, it's still tender.’

It was midday before they got up. They dozed, checked their social media, had another make out session, then showered and considered going for a walk. And decided against, too much bother. They got back onto the couch, Armie lay down first and Timmy lay in front of him, his back to Armie’s chest. The couch was longer and wider than usual, it was Armie sized. Armie could still not extend his full body but he could at least, with knees bent, lie down. They arranged cushions at their heads and Armie put an arm around Timmy and pulled him into his body, they were very comfortable, Timmy was just the right height to fold into Armie’s body.

‘Definitely cannot take any more sex today, you made me come about six times already, I have nothing left to come with.’

‘Are you testing me…?’

‘No darling, telling the truth…perhaps later…definitely not now…’

‘I think I have one more left in me…I’ll see how you are later…I don’t want your hand or your mouth…We could end as we started…the weekend I mean…’

‘You could ride me…’ Armie had a lascivious look on his face. ‘Yeah, I could take that…’

His eyes were glazed over, Timmy could tell that the thought of Timmy riding him was giving him life. That was it, he’d wait until they really had gone to bed for the night. He’d wake him by riding him, he wondered if he could get Armie hard and get on him without waking him. He’d try. A question came to mind.

‘When did you first sleep with a man…’

‘Man or boy?’

‘Either.’

‘Seventeen. My Mom asked me why I didn’t have a girlfriend, I told her I didn’t know. I could talk and get on with girls but I didn’t know what to do with them. I could kiss them, feel them up, get hard with them but I didn’t really find them attractive. It was all physical, give me the right signals and I could get hard, but I couldn’t relate to a girl, it was just talking so I could get into their knickers. My friends were starting to sleep with their girlfriends. I was the only one at seventeen who was a virgin.’

‘You weren’t, some of your friends were lying.’

‘My Mom asked me if I might like boys. She was understanding. I did like boys but I always kept it friendly, there would be times when I would want to touch someone, a friend, but they didn’t reciprocate or give me the vibe that they wanted something else, something sexual. But I could get really close to a boy, I had a really good friend when I was fifteen, I could tell him anything. He was gay, he knew he was gay when he was eleven. We spent a lot of time together, he knew what I was but he wouldn’t press me. Anyway, not long after I had the conversation with my Mom, this teaching assistant came in to help some of us who were going for early SAT assessment. He was twenty, and had taken a year out of college to spend time tutoring French and Spanish, mostly conversational skills, his parents were originally from France. It was instantaneous. He walked into the classroom, I looked up, saw him and I wanted to fuck him, right there. It was ridiculous, I was hard, couldn’t talk, couldn’t pay attention, head gone the works. He came up to me after the class, it was an after-school class and asked If I wanted to go for a coffee. He took me back to his apartment and I fucked him, then he fucked me. We spent the next six months, whilst he was in School, running around hiding from everyone.’

‘That is bordering on child abuse. He could have been in big trouble.’

‘Nope, I was of age he was under twenty-one, he wasn’t employed as a teacher, they could have made his life very difficult but what we did was fully consenting.’

‘Did you Mom know who you were fucking?’

‘She worked out after a couple of weeks that I was fucking someone and I think she had a clue, but she had the sense not to ask.’

‘What did your Dad say?’

‘Huh...’

‘Sore point?’

‘Still.’

‘Well it was quite straightforward for me, I fell in love when I was fifteen, he was in another school and came to live next door. We spent a lot of time together as friends first and then when I was sixteen, he asked me to go to the cinema with him on a date made it clear that it was a date, so we dated and then we fucked when I was seventeen, six months later. We had to do it in his car. My Mom would not have been happy, not because gay, but because she thought I should wait until I was eighteen and be certain that that was what I really wanted. Not do it just to do it. I waited six months, I knew. I told her, she wasn’t happy but afterwards said he could stay over, ‘sleepovers’ she called it in front of other family members. My sister wised up pretty quickly when she saw his naked ass going into the bathroom.’

Armie made a huh noise of acknowledgement, he didn’t really care, he’d slept with enough people to know that it hardly made any difference who or how someone had had their first full sexual assignation. What was important was what was carried in their hearts now and if they were someone who could be emotionally engaged with him and with whom he felt that he was emotionally engaged. The past was a different life, most times the issues were not in the history but were in the person. He had a good feeling about Tim. He had had it when he asked him to move in and be his room mate. He had trusted his instinct and it had rewarded him. He saw how attractive Tim was and saw that it as something other, the seeing of attractiveness is not the same as being attracted and he was not initially attracted. He knew when it happened, Tim had leaned across him to pick something up on the dining table, might have been salt…anyway, he caught something of him, a glancing profile, his smell, his warm body it was like someone had poured warm water all over him, and he thought fuck, he is sexy.

‘When were you attracted to me?’

Timmy turned round and looked up into his face. His pupils were dilated with memory.

‘You bent over to pick something up and your leg swung up to balance, and then when it came down your ass looked perfect. I wanted to fuck it. You are very handsome Armie but it was not your looks that attracted me, it was a mixture of pure sexual attraction and personality. It’s important to me that my partner is kind and considerate. You are both, you always ask or check with me and you waited for me patiently. And you make it obvious you want me, that is so confidence boosting. I know exactly where I am with you.’

‘Why did you keep me waiting?’

‘We had that conversation.’

‘Tell me again.’

‘I need to understand what you are about, I like to find out what your views are, what you think about things, to see if we are compatible, emotionally, sexually and intellectually.’

‘Yeah, that is what you said before…’

Armie laughed, consistency was a good thing in his book. He did not have time for people who could come up with a second and different opinion on a subject - pick a viewpoint and stick to it. He could accept that time and facts may change an opinion but basically in a relationship the thing that got you in is the thing that keeps you in, the fundamental essence and truth of a person is what kept him in a relationship and with Timmy he knew what he needed to know when he interviewed him for renting the room. Secondly, Nicky backed him up, he had sat in when Timmy came round and seconded his opinion, that was important, Nicky liked him.

Timmy was kissing him again and pressing his body into Armie.

‘Are you hungry?’

‘For what? Shut up. Sometimes you talk too much.’

The kissing continued, it was getting serious, Timmy had stretched a leg over Armie and was now pressing his dick into his body, it was thickening. His tongue was extended into Armie’s mouth, Armie turned and opened his mouth a little more, Timmy practically had his tongue down his throat. It fucking turned him on. He grunted and rolled over on his back, Timmy rolled with him and started rubbing his cock against Armie’s dick, now both of them were beginning to be aroused, they were basically rutting.

‘Do you want to come like this Daddy?’

‘I don’t care, I’ll come any way you make me.’

‘Take off your pants.’

Timmy rolled off him and took off his tracksuit bottoms, he stood in front of Armie who in the sight of a naked erect penis was prompted to take hold and started sucking.

‘Fuck, you are so good at this Daddy.’

Armie swung his legs round to the floor to get good suction going. He sucked for a few minutes, swept his arm round his waist then held and half lifted him on to his lap, Timmy lifted one leg onto the couch then the other to straddle him, and Armie swung them both back on the couch, to get back into their rutting position and they resumed.

‘Shall we go back to bed Daddy, don’t want to mess the couch up.’

‘The couch is toast baby. Look.’

The previous day’s events had already left a mark.

‘I’ll get someone in to clean it, there are specialists…’

The arm came back around his waist, it held them firmly together, Timmy’s ass was free to work itself any way it wanted, his body wasn’t going to lose contact with the dick.

Armie was strangely quiet.

‘Anything the matter babe…?’

‘Nope, everything is absolutely fine…shut up…carry on humping…I’m getting there.’

‘Do you want to wait until later to finish off?’

‘No.’

‘Are you sore baby?’

‘No.’

Armie came all over Timmy’s stomach. Timmy rose, swiped a finger of Armie’s cum and licked it off his finger, swiped another and another. It was mostly gone.

‘No mess Baby…You’re almost out of semen.’

He was going to ride him later. He had capacity, he’d make sure he lubed Armie up, it was still only nine.

‘Would you like a drink?’

‘Can I fix that for you?’ Timmy’s dick was still standing up. Armie was drowsy, he was still lying on his back, he looked knocked out.

‘No. I’m good. Did you want a drink?’

‘Can you get me a scotch?’

‘No.’

‘What do you mean no…Oh…Timmy really?’

‘Yes. One more. I’m gonna ride you. I need it. Later baby.

‘I don’t know if I can…’

‘You said that before. I’ll get you a lemonade. Then we are going to bed. To nap.’

They did go to bed and they did nap and Timmy rode Armie and Armie told him no more and meant it.

In the morning Armie couldn’t walk straight, the muscles in his thighs were tight, he was slightly hunched over, and he could still feel Timmy’s dick in his ass, but it wasn’t at all unpleasant. He walked around the bedroom and bathroom in a state of undress, sorting out clothes, pulling things out of draws and cupboards and mostly putting them back. He was cloudy minded, not tired but definitely not rested. Did not bode well for the rest of the day.

‘You have fucked me up. People will asking what is wrong with me.’

‘If they look at you properly they will know. You are glowing baby.’

Timmy was sprawled out naked. He felt glorious. Timmy had fucked Armie again half an hour ago just to make sure that he would remember whose bed he had just left and to carry his scent on him. Armie had had a long shower but he still smelt of Timmy. Despite the shower and careful washing, Armie felt like the cum was running down his leg, it wasn’t, Timmy had pulled out so that Armie would feel secure that he was not walking around leaving evidence of their torrid weekend. There was a small mark on Armie’s neck, that one had got away from Timmy it was visible and just above his collar line. Armie hadn’t noticed, he was going to get ribbed, that bruise where Timmy had sucked and nicked his neck was the only real mark visible to others.

Finally he was dressed and ready to go. He picked up his keys, watch and phone from the bedside table.

‘Your lunch is in your bag baby. Make sure you get some breakfast, porridge is good. You will need something substantial today.’

Timmy had made his lunch the previous night, packed it and left it in the fridge, when Armie was in the shower he got it, a sandwich, a piece of fruit and a yoghurt and put it in his back pack. He told Armie where he should stop to buy his breakfast, there was a shop that specialised in breakfasts, they sold little pots of porridge made with organic milk and honey.

Timmy swung his legs off the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. He came right up to Armie and gave him a very deep kiss to see him off for the day. When Armie left he was going back to bed, the bed that smelt of sex and bodies, he was going to wallow and then change the bedclothes. He thought about not washing, so that he could greet Armie appropriately on his return, but decided against it. Choosing instead to make himself and the apartment clean and fresh, renewed, ready to go again.

The door slammed closed. Armie never closed a door quietly he slammed to make certain it was closed, something else he would have to train him on. He lay back and smiled. Best weekend Ever.

**Epilogue.**

Eleven a.m.

>Go to the bathroom

<Why?

>Incoming

<Fuck you are going to kill me

>You are not dead yet

As commanded he went to the bathroom, picked a stall and sat down. And got his dick ready for whatever might be needed.

A live stream on WhatsApp, of course he recognised the dick, Timmy’s slender refined hand was stroking it, three minutes later it spurted creamy fluid, substantial. He did not know how. His cock and balls were all sensation but he decided to be sensible and shut that down, otherwise he really would have to write off the whole day, the morning was a mess already.

He went back into the office, Patty asked him if he had had a good weekend, spoken with a sly smile.

‘Yes, Best Weekend Ever…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little thing to fix...

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a one off, then liked it. Sorry. So I thought I would keep writing because it is good practice and lets see how this goes. I mostly try to keep ahead, but this is being written as I go along on a daily basis as far as I can. It won't be very long, but will be slow burn; they lust after each other, but things will I think take time to come together. They will get there eventually.
> 
> This is the end of the daily updates, but I like these two so i am going to drop in on them this week, then when I can because I shall be on holiday.
> 
> Writing this after Chapter 20. It's been an interesting experiment for me and made me realise taking time gives a different approach because of course there's time to review and revise. But what it has taught me is that my first instinct is right and the story comes good when I follow it. Then it writes itself, planned or not.
> 
> Also still have to catch up with some comments, later babies. And thanks for the support, reading or commenting.


End file.
